Von grossen und kleinen Jägern
by Yamica
Summary: Van Helsing wird bei einem Auftrag verletzt und beginnt sich danach merkwürdig zu verändern. AU sappy drama Chapter 7 UP !
1. Der Wächter der Quelle

Titel: Grosse Jäger, grosse Sorgen, kleine Jäger...noch mehr Sorgen  
Untertitel: Der Wächter der Quelle  
Teil: 1  
Autor1: Nicnatha  
Autor2: Yamica  
Fandom: Van Helsing  
Rating: PG  
Inhalt: Van Helsing wird bei einem Auftrag verletzt und beginnt sich danach merkwürdig zu verändern.  
Warnungen: sappy AU  
Pairing:  
Archiv: ja  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört uns und wir verdienen kein Geld damit!

* * *

Glockenschlag. Punkt zwölf. Die Strassen von Paris waren leer. Nebelschwaden zogen herauf, vertrieben gar die Ratten und Strassenköter aus der Gosse. Über den Dächern zuckte ein Blitz einher und tauchte alles in grelles Licht, ehe alles wieder zurück in Dunkelheit versank. 

Wie um Gottes Namen konnte man jetzt hier draussen unterwegs sein? Van Helsing fasste sich selbst an die Stirn. Kein normaler Mensch würde das tun. Aber was dachte er da auch...er war ja kein 'normaler' Mensch...nicht jedenfalls wenn man die anderen reden hörte. Er war ein Monster...beinahe wie jene Kreaturen, die er im Auftrag Gottes zur Strecke brachte. Jene Wesen die der Menschheit schadeten...oder auch nicht. Die einfach anders waren. Van Helsing schnaufte durch den Kragen seines Rollkragenpullovers und liess den Blick über den Platz schweifen. Sicher stand er im Schatten zweier hoher Häuser und wartete, auf was auch immer kommen möge.

Irgendwas...oder irgendwer, liess Menschen verschwinden, nur ihre Kleider blieben zurück, sonst nichts. Nun hatte Rom entschieden, dass gehandelt werden müsste. Also schickte man wieder den Mann, der den Müll beseitigte.

Nun ja, diesmal hatte er auf Unterstützung bestanden. Allerdings weniger, weil er sich den Fall allein nicht zutraute, als vielmehr, weil ihm einfach zu langweilig war und Carl es auch gut tun würde, mal wieder aus den Kerkern und Laboren heraus zu kommen.

Schließlich wurde er von einem Geräusch hinter sich abgelenkt, das deutlich anzeigte, dass sich jemand von hinten anschlich.

Unauffällig zog van Helsing den Ordensbruder aus der Gefahrenzone und spannte seine

Muskeln an.

Carl schnaufte heftig und blickte ihn ängstlich an.

Warnen legte van Helsing einen Zeigefinger an die Stelle seines Rollkragens, wo vermutlich

seine Lippen dahinter lagen.

Carl nickte nur und blieb still, blickte sich nur suchend um.

Van Helsing schloss kurz die Augen. Die Gefahr war unmittelbar hinter ihnen. Wie eine

Feder schnelle er herum, als er fauligen Atem im Nacken spüren konnte.

Carl versuchte neben ihm her zu sehen, doch das war gar nicht so leicht, überragte ihn

Helsing doch um etliche Zentimeter.

Und der Vampirjäger schlug nun zu, schmetterte den Gegner zu Boden. Carl konnte in der Dunkelheit etwas aufblitzen sehen. Ein Messer? Oder ein Dolch? Fangzähne? Schwer zu

sagen, doch van Helsing schlug erneut zu und der Feind floh.

"Verdammt...", fluchte van Helsing und hielt sich die Schulter, ehe er dem flüchtenden Ding

folgte.

Carl wusste zuerst nicht was tun, folgte dann aber seinem Freund der scheinbar verletzt

wurde.

Doch davon merkte man herzlich wenig, denn Carl hatte Mühe van Helsing mit all dem

Gepäck zu folgen, dass er ständig mitschleppte. Doch irgendwie gelang es dem Jüngeren ihn

nicht zu verlieren, auch wenn ein ziemlicher Abstand zwischen ihnen bestand. So sah er auch

wie van Helsing kurz einmal stolperte, ohne ersichtlichen Grund, dann aber weiter hastete,

den Gegner immer im Auge.

Carl folgte ihm weiter, kam aber langsam ausser Atem, da sein Gepäck ihn stark belastete,

dennoch blieb er Helsing auf den Fersen.

Doch wieder strauchelte van Helsing, verlor sogar seinen Hut, schnappte ihn aber und rannte

weiter.

Langsam dämmerte es dem Jüngeren, dass etwas nicht stimmte und er wurde schneller.

Es wurde einfacher zu van Helsing aufzuschliessen. Der nachtschattenhafte Feind huschte

über eine Bretterwand, sein Verfolger dicht hinter ihm, dock kaum auf der Wand verlor van

Helsing das Gleichgewicht und stürzte zu Boden.

Carl brauchte nicht lange um bei ihm zu sein und blickte ihn dann fragend an. "Was habt

Ihr?"

"Mir ist seltsam...schwindlig", knurrte van Helsing und zog den Kragen wieder hoch, der

aber einfach runter rutschte. "Mist, was soll das?" Der Jäger erhob sich, verhaspelte sich aber

und verlor einen Stiefel. Irritiert starrte er auf das verlorene Schuhwerk und schmiss wütend

seinen Hut dazu. Dabei rutschte sein Mantelärmel über seine Hand und er hatte Mühe, den

Ärmel wieder zurück zu schieben.

Carl beobachtete das alles fasziniert, aber hielt ihn immer noch fest. "Ihr...schrumpft...",

vermutete er und blickte zu der Mauer. "Was war das für ein Wesen?"

"Was? Keine Ahnung? Ich schrumpfe? Spinnst du?" Van Helsing erhob sich und wollte weiter stapfen, doch da verlor er schon seine Hose und stöhnte genervt auf. "Was soll der Mi..." Er verstummte. Das war nichts eine Stimme! Diese Stimme war...zu hell...zu klar...!

Carl konnte sich kaum noch das lachen verkneifen, als er sah, das Helsing immer weiter

schrumpfte. "Ich ahne, was es war..."

"Was?", stampfte van Helsing wütend auf und schlurfte, den langen Mantel hinter sich

herschleifend zu Carl.

"Also, so wie ich das sehe, werdet ihr jünger. Wie stark hat er Euch verletzt?"

Van Helsing stand nun vor Carl, reichte ihm aber gerade mal noch bis zur Hüfte und tat nun

etwas, was den Ordensbruder ziemlich überrumpelte. Er schniefte leise und tippe sich auf die

Schulter. "Tut aua...", wimmerte er.

"Oh nein... nein, bitte das nicht auch noch..." Carl schüttelte den Kopf und blickte sich dann

um. Vorerst entschied er ihn von hier fort zu bringen und schnappte sich den Jungen,

schleppte ihn zum Versteck.

Carl konnte spüren, wie van Helsing sich müde an seine Schulter kuschelte und leise

schnaufte.

Schließlich angekommen setzte er den Kleinen aufs Bett und verstaute erst einmal alle Waffen sicher. "Was soll ich nur tun...", murmelte er und lief nervös hin und her.

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen beobachtete van Helsing ihn, oder das was mal van Helsing

gewesen war. Inzwischen hatte er nur noch den viel zu grossen Pullover an, aber der war das

einzige Kleidungsstück, dass er nicht verloren hatte.

Carl setzte sich schließlich zu ihm und lächelte. "Man, das du mal so klein und niedlich

gewesen bist ist wirklich wunderlich."

Verwirrt legte der Jungen den Kopf schief. "Bin nicht niedlich", quäkte er mit süsser Stimme

und schlug sich auch schon beide Hände vor den Mund.

Carl grinste und strich ihm über die nun kürzeren Haare. "Doch und wie, aber nun müssen

wir erst einmal rausfinden, wie wir das umkehren könne. Wo hast du Aua?"

Van Helsing deutete auf seine rechte Schulter und kaum das Carl ihn dort berührte, wimmerte

der Kleine auf, versuchte aber die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Schließlich zog Carl ihm den Pullover aus und betrachtete die Wunde. "Wie vermutet...",

murmelte er und zog einen Stachel aus der tiefen Wunde.

"Auuuuuuu", nun schrie der kleine van Helsing doch auf und fing bitterlich an zu weinen. Er

konnte gar nicht damit aufhören, egal wie sehr er sich dagegen sträubte, die Tränen flossen

einfach und als er das Blut sah...sein Blut...schrie er gleich noch mal mehr auf.

Carl verband schnell die Wunde und zog den kleinen dann in den Arm, wiegte ihn sanft hin

und her."

Van Helsing schnuffelte und beruhigte sich wieder. "Schon gut...schon gut Carl...geht

schon...", meinte er gespielt tapfer und rutschte von dem Ordensbruder weg, weil ihm das

Ganze scheinbar ziemlich peinlich war.

Carl lächelte und blickte dann die Kralle an, die er aus dem Körper des Kleinen entfernt hatte.

"Ich habe davon gehört, aber nie gedacht, dass es das wirklich gibt."

"Was ist das?" Neugierig kam van Helsing näher und zog sich die Decke vom Bett, um sich

darin einzuwickeln, war es doch sehr frisch in dem kleinen Zimmer.

"Das ist eine Kralle, von einer Kreatur, die es nur einmal auf der Welt gibt. Hast du schon mal

von der Quelle der Jugend gehört? Dem Brunnen des Lebens?"

"Ja...danach suchen viele...sie erhoffen sich ewige Jugend..."

"Genau, leider ist die Quelle schon lange versiegt. Es gibt sie nicht mehr, so zumindest die

Vermutungen der Wissenschaftler. Dieses Wesen, war Wächter der Quelle des Lebens und ist

entkommen, als diese versiegte. Seitdem wandelt es umher und durch seinen Körper fließt,

der Saft der Jugend."

"Und warum tötet es und versteckt sich nicht?" Van Helsing liess sich vor Carl auf den Boden

plumpsen und gähnte verhalten.

"Es tötet nicht, es wehrt sich nur. Wahrscheinlich hat es Angst und fühlt sich bedrängt und ich

denke, die Vermissten, sind nicht Tod. Sie sind Kinder... und wandeln wahrscheinlich

ängstlich und verwirrt herum."

"Wachsen sie nicht mehr? Müssen sie SO bleiben? Muss ICH so bleiben?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wir müssten das Wesen ergreifen und dann untersuchen. Bis jetzt gab... gibt

es keine Möglichkeit... die meisten denen das damals geschehen ist, waren froh um ihre

Jugend."

Van Helsings Unterlippe begann zu ruckeln und er biss sich erschrocken darauf.

"Wir finden schon einen Weg, aber...erst mal heißt es... Monster fangen ohne Monsterjäger.."

"Hmmm...?", machte van Helsing müde und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Decke.

Carl seufzte und schob den Jungen zum Bett, deckte ihn dort zu. "Schlaf... wir werden morgen

weiter überlegen."

Van Helsing blickte Carl aus grossen, braunen Rehaugen an und kuschelte sich scheinbar

ängstlich in die übergrosse Decke und schien immer noch zu frieren.

Schließlich seufzte der Ordensbruder und legte sich neben ihn.

Wärmesuchend kuschelte sich der Junge an ihn, hatte so gar nichts mehr von dem

kontaktscheuen Vampirjäger.

Und auch Carl seufzte zufrieden, kraulte den Jungen leicht und schlief selber fast ein.

Am Morgen wachte er dann auf, als etwas vorwitzig gegen seine Wange stupste.

Nur langsam konnte Carl sich überwinden die Augen zu öffnen.

Vor ihm sass ein ihm fremder, kleiner Junge, mit dunklen Locken und faszinierend braunen

Augen, die trotz ihrer scheinbaren Jugend schon unendlich alt und weise erschienen.

"Van Helsing?", fragte Carl leise und richtete sich auf.

Der Kleine rutschte zurück und hatte scheinbar in all der Unordnung ein Hemd gefunden, dass

er sich notdürftig übergestreift hatte.

"Verstehst du mich?", fragte Carl und stand ebenfalls auf, blickte den Jungen fragend an.

"Ja...", piepste das etwa sechsjährige Kind und spielte mit einem der überlangen Ärmel.

"Und du weißt auch wer ich bin?"

"Klar...Carl...ich hab Hunger..."

Verwirrt schüttelte dieser den Kopf. "Du...du siehst so... schnuckelig süß aus..."

Daraufhin schob van Helsing seine Unterlippe vor und versuchte den anderen grimmig

anzusehen.

Dieser aber kicherte nur. "Das funktioniert so nicht... was soll ich in den anderen nur sagen?"

"Sagen? Wir müssen das Ungeheuer finden...und das rückgängig machen...ich hab immer

noch Hunger...und Durst..." Mühsam krabbelte van Helsing vom Bett und fand dann auch

nach etwas längerem Suchen in seiner Manteltasche eine Flasche mit grüner Flüssigkeit. Die

sah interessant aus. Irgendwie schaffte er es das Teil zu entkorken.

Doch bevor er etwas trinken konnte, schnappte ihm Carl die Flasche weg und kippte den

Alkohol den Abfluss hinunter.

"Was? Hey! Das war meins!" Fassungslos sah van Helsing Carl dabei zu und zupfte an seiner

braunen Kutte. "Meins, meins, meeheiheins...", heulte er aufgebracht.

"Ruhe jetzt!" murrte dieser nur und stellte die leere Flasche zur Seite, dann reichte er Helsing

etwas Wasser.

"Mag ich nicht", patzte der Junge und trat Carl gegen das Bein.

Dieser sah ihn wütend an. "Dann musst du verdursten, du kriegst KEINEN Alkohol."

Erschrocken zuckte der Junge zusammen, ehe er zur Tür rannte und hinaus auf die Gasse

stürmte.

Carl blickte ihm zuerst verwirrt hinterher, dann folgte er ihm. "Helsing? HELSING!"

Irgendwie kam es Carl ziemlich unsinnig vor den Kleinen so zu rufen und auch die Leute, die

nun bei Tag wieder auf der Strasse unterwegs waren, sahen ihn nur verwirrt an. Einige

zuckten bei diesem Namen aber auch zusammen.

Also entschloss er sich nun doch, den Jungen bei seinem Vornamen zu rufen. "GABRIEL?"

Der Gerufene fand sich eine Strasse weiter vor dem Schaufenster einer Bäckerei. Mit grossen

Augen betrachtete der Kleine die Auslage und Carl glaubte den kleinen Magen knurren zu

hören.

Schließlich trat er neben ihn und lächelte. "Na was möchtest du?"

"Oh Carl...guck mal..." Gabriel deutete auf einen Korb mit Schokoladencroissants. "Meinst

du ich kann eins haben?"

"Sicher, du bist immerhin ein reicher...Junge..." Carl lachte und zog ihn in die Bäckerei.

"Reich? Ich?" Van Helsing hüpfte aufgeregt an Carls Seite auf und ab. Die Kunden, die in der

Bäckerei standen, sahen die beiden missmutig an.

"Nun bleib ruhig...", murmelte Carl und schließlich waren sie an der Reihe. "Also was

möchtest du?"

"Das da...!" Gabriel pappte einen Finger gegen die Scheibe und deutete zu den

Schokocroissants. "Und das da und von dem da..."

Als die beiden den Laden verließen, waren sie um einiges Ärmer, dafür um ziemlich viel

Gebäck reicher.

Und Gabriel hatte schon ein Hörnchen im Mund und guckte eine fette Dame nur unschuldig

an, die die Nase ab dem Kind rümpfte, das barfuss und nur mit einem Hemd bekleidet neben

dem Ordensbruder hertrabte.

"Wir müssen dir Kleidung besorgen", beschloss dieser daraufhin und zog ihn weiter zu einem

Kindergeschäft.

"Hab doch welche...so viel hat uns der Vatikan doch gar nicht mitgegeben...oder?"

Trotzdem hielt Gabriel weiter vertrauensvoll Carls Hand und ass den Rest seines Hörnchens,

ehe sie das Geschäft betraten.

Dort angekommen blickte Carl sich sofort nach Kleidung um, aber den Jungen schien ein

anderer Teil des Geschäfts viel mehr zu interessieren.

Staunend stand Gabriel vor einem Gestell mit Holzdegen und Schwertern. Ein Misstrauischer

Verkäufer trat an ihn heran. "Was machst du kleine Strassenratte denn hier drin? Fass ja

nichts an, sonst fliegst du...!"

Verschreckt wich Gabriel vor dem Mann zurück und sah sich hilfesuchend nach Carl um.

Dieser jedoch stand schon vor dem Verkäufer und erklärte genau, was er brauchte.

Beinahe ängstlich klammerte van Helsing sich an Carls Bein und guckte hinter ihm hervor zu

dem bösen Mann, der ihn angeschnauzt hatte.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Carl und blickte auf ihn hinab, während der Verkäufer die Sachen

zusammensuchte.

"Der Onkel hat mich böse angeguckt und geschimpft...aber ich hab nichts angefasst..."

Carl konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, blickte dann aber hinüber. "Kein Wunder, so wie du aussiehst, schau mal, welchen Pullover findest du besser blau oder grün?"

Scheu tippte van Helsing auf den Blauen.

Dem folgen dann noch Hosen, Socken und Schuhe, sowie ein Mantel, dieser war sogar

schwarz. "Also, so muss es gehen."

"Uhmm...", nickte Gabriel begeistert und hüpfte durch den Laden, sah nun wie ein ganz

passabler, kleiner Junge aus.

Carl lachte und zahlte und bevor sie gingen kaufte er Gabriel noch eines der kleinen

Holzschwerter.

Damit fuchtelte der Kleine wie wild herum und bekämpfte imaginäre Dämonen.

"Deine armen Eltern...", murmelte Carl nur und führte ihn schließlich zurück ins Versteck.

Gabriel aber horchte auf und sah Carl wieder aus den grossen Glubschaugen an.

"Meine...Eltern...? Wo sind Mama und Papa eigentlich?"

"Öhm..." Carl wurde nervös und wusste nicht was sagen. "Ich, weiß nicht so genau..."

"Wann holen sie mich denn ab?"

"Ähm, auch...das weiß ich nicht. Ich glaube, sie sind... nicht mehr da..."

"Nicht...mehr da?" Fragende Kinderaugen sahen Carl unsicher schimmernd an.

Carl seufzte. "Wir sollten erst einmal zurück und die Sachen holen und dann schnellsten nach

Rom."

"Sind da Mama und Papa?", wollte Gabriel hoffnungsvoll wissen und schob seine kleine

Hand wieder in Carls.

"Ja, dort sind Mama und Papa...", murmelte Carl und seufzte wieder. Wieso war es nur so

schwer...


	2. Des Kardinals Entscheidung

Titel: Grosse Jäger, grosse Sorgen, kleine Jäger...noch mehr Sorgen  
Untertitel: Des Kardinals Entscheidung  
Teil: 2  
Autor1: Nicnatha  
Autor2: Yamica  
Fandom: Van Helsing  
Rating: PG  
Inhalt: Van Helsing wird bei einem Auftrag verletzt und beginnt sich danach merkwürdig zu verändern.  
Warnungen: sappy AU  
Pairing: offen  
Archiv: ja  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört uns und wir verdienen kein Geld damit!

* * *

Immerhin folgte ihm van Helsing nun brav und liess sich nach dem Mittagessen auch artig aufs Pferd setzen und streichelte begeistert dessen schwarze Mähne.

Der Hengst war etwas verunsichert. Das hier roch zwar nach seinem Meister, sah aber ganz

anders aus. Ausserdem spürte er ihm kaum auf seinem Rücken und blickte immer wieder

zurück, um sicher zu gehen, dass da noch was auf seinem Rücken sass.

Carl lief vorerst nur nebenher und blickte immer wieder auf den kleinen Jungen, der

irgendwie noch Helsing, aber trotzdem unglaublich kindisch war.

"Können wir nicht schneller?", wollte der Knabe schon nach einer knappen Stunde wissen.

"Dauert es noch lange? Wie weit ist es noch?"

"Es ist noch sehr weit...", murmelte Carl. "Und schneller geht nicht, da du reitest und ich laufe."

Gabriel guckte zu Carls Wallach. "Kann er dich nicht tragen?"

"Schon, aber dann müssen wir schnell reiten und du allein auf dem Pferd...?"

"Ich kann reiten!", maulte van Helsing.

"Ach so? Wollen wir es ausprobieren?"

"Sicher...komm schon...!"

Carl stieg schließlich auf sein Pferd und blickte dann zu van Helsing. "Bereit?"

Der Kleine antwortete gar nicht mehr erst, sondern schnalzte mit den Zügeln und stiess ein

begeistertes "Hüüüh" aus, worauf der schwarze Riese unter ihm erschrocken angaloppierte.

Carl brauchte eine Weile um ihm zu folgen und schließlich ritten sie zusammen gen Osten.

Van Helsing schien zufrieden, allerdings machte sein kindliches Alter sich bemerkbar, dass

er schon nach vier Stunden Dauerritt müde wurde. Sehr müde und zu schwanken begann.

Schließlich hielt Carl an und deutete ihm, auch abzusteigen.

Gabriel guckte ihn nur verwundert von oben herab an. "Wiesoooo?", wollte er quengelnd

wissen und krallte sich an der Mähne seines Reittieres fest.

"Weil du fast vom Pferd fällst, wir machen Rast und reiten morgen weiter."

"Kann nicht", meinte klein van Helsing schon viel einsichtiger, aber seine Händchen schienen

sich wirklich ziemlich verkrampft zu haben.

Carl half ihm schließlich und hob ihn dann vom Pferd. "Besser?"

"Uhm...", nickte der Junge und klammerte sich an Carls Hand.

"Was soll ich nur mit dir anstellen...", seufzte dieser und sah sich um.

Van Helsing sah schluckend zu ihm hoch. Er schniefte leise. "Du magst mich nicht mehr..."

"Was? Was redest du da? Natürlich mag ich dich..." Carl lächelte leicht und führte Helsing

dann zu einem kleinen Felsvorsprung. "Ich bin nicht du, hab leider keine Ahnung wie man Lager errichtete und was sich eignet, was nicht, also müssen wir uns wohl hiermit zufrieden

geben."

"Nicht ich?" Gabriel sah sich neugierig um, lies Carls Hand aber nicht los.

"Nein, du hast immer das Lager gesucht..." Carl seufzte. "Nun musst du mich aber loslassen,

damit ich unsere Sachen von den Pferden holen kann."

Zögernd gab Gabriel Carls Hand frei und stapfte weiter umher. Als Carl zurück kam, hatte der

Kleine schon trockene Blätter und kleine Reisigzweige zusammengeschleppt und strahlte den

Ordensbruder stolz an.

"Na siehst du, irgendwo in dir ist der Drang wohl doch noch vorhanden."

"Was? Drang? Oh..." Der Kleine wieselte ab, bei der Erinnerung an einen anderen gewissen

Drang.

Carl machte schließlich den Rest fertig und sogar ein kleines Feuer brachte er fertig.

Plötzlich hörte er einen markerschütternden Schrei, ganz zweifellos von einem Kind.

"Gabe?", fragte er sofort und sah sich um.

Kurz darauf kam der Kleine durchs Unterholz zurück. Sein Gesichtchen zerkratzt, aber

glücklich strahlend, hielt er ein totes Kaninchen in der Hand.

"Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Carl und ging auf ihn zu.

"Bin drüber gestolpert und weiss auch nicht, hab versucht ihn zu fangen und geschafft..."

"Na zumindest etwas zu essen, das restliche Gebäck von heut morgen wird wohl schon hart

sein."

Erschöpft drückte Gabriel Carl das Kaninchen in die Hand und tapste zum Feuer. "Kein

Hunger, nur müde...", meinte er gähnend und setzte sich nahe ans Feuer und kuschelte sich in

seinen Mantel ein.

"Du musst aber was essen...", murmelte Carl und begann das Kaninchen auszunehmen.

Doch van Helsing schlief bereits und gurrte leise im Schlaf vor sich her.

"Ach Gabe..." Carl murmelte weiter vor sich her, während er sich etwas zu essen machte.

Die Nacht wurde wieder ziemlich kalt und das Feuer drohte immer wieder auszugehen.

Zudem schien das Kind nun doch wieder zu frieren und schlotterte selbst im Schlaf noch vor

sich hin.

Carl bemerkte das schließlich und legte sich dicht an ihn, zog ihn in die Arm und wärmte ihn

so.

Sofort kuschelte sich Gabriel an. Es schien beinahe undenkbar, dass dies einst der kalte,

absolut eigenbrötlerische Vampirjäger gewesen war, der sich nun voller Vertrauen an den

Ordensbruder schmiegte.

Carl konnte lange nicht schlafen und beobachtete den Jungen neben sich. Nun war er so

verschmust und anschmiegsam, doch sollte er erst wieder Erwachsen sein, währe er wieder genauso abweisend wie früher.

Hie und da konnte er den Jungen leise nach seiner Mutter und seinem Vater rufen hören, doch

weder Carl, noch sonst jemand auf dieser Welt wussten, ob es diese Eltern überhaupt noch

gab oder je gegeben hatte.

Carl fühlte sich schlecht und streichelte ihn beruhigend. Nein, er musste ihn wieder zu seinem

normalen Alter wachsen lassen, denn die Gefühle, die der Junge in ihm wachrief waren gar

nicht nach seinem Geschmack.

Van Helsing wachte am Morgen mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf und hockte sich verschlafen in Carls Schoss auf. "Morgen...", gähnte er und schmatzte leise.

"Morgen Kleiner...", murmelte Carl verschlafen und gähnte herzhaft.

"Reiten wir weiter?", wollte Gabriel sofort wissen.

"Nach dem Frühstück..."

"Haben wir noch was? Oder soll ich jagen gehen?" Der Kleine schien voller Tatendrang.

"Nein, ist noch genug vom Kaninchen da."

"Iiiieh, ist das noch gut...?"

"Natürlich...", murrte Carl. "Kannst natürlich gern auch ohne Essen weiterreiten."

"Nein...jetzt hab ich Hunger!", meldete der Kleine und plumpste wieder in Carls Schoss und

blieb sitzen.

Dieser reichte ihm etwas von dem Fleisch, das nu zwar kalt aber immer noch schmackhaft

war.

Gabriel kaute gemütlich vor sich hin und dachte nicht daran seinen warmen, weichen

Sitzplatz aufzugeben.

Und Carl, dem langsam das Bein einschlief wagte sich nicht zu bewegen, da Gabriel endlich

einmal still war.

Aber auch nur so lange bis er fertig mit Essen war. Dann juckte der Junge wieder hoch und

begann die Sachen einzusammeln und zu den Pferden zu bringen. Allerdings diese zu beladen

schaffte er nicht. Also warf er alle Sachen einfach zu den Sätteln und stapfte zurück zum

Feuer um dieses zu betrachten. "Müssen wir das nicht ausmachen?"

"Ja, das kannst du tun, ich belade die Pferde."

"Okay...", machte van Helsing und schien zu überlegen wie er das ausmachen konnte.

Zertreten brachte nichts. Kurz darauf konnte Carl es aber hinter sich plätschern hören und das

Zischen von gelöschtem Feuer.

Schließlich drehte er sich um und blickte ihn fragend an. "WAS tust du da?"

"Feuer löschen", strahlte der Kleine. "Aber ich glaub das reicht nicht...musst du auch mal

drauf machen!"

"Oh nein...", murmelte Carl. "Steck es weg!"

Van Helsing sah ihn unschuldig an, verschloss dann seine Hose aber wieder.

Carl seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist wirklich nicht mehr du selbst."

"Huh?", machte van Helsing und trabte zu Carl, um sich aufs Pferd helfen zu lassen. "Aber ist

noch nicht ganz aus...", meinte er bezügliche dem Feuer.

Carl schnappte sich etwas Wasser und vergoss es über dem Feuer, bevor auch er aufs Pferd

stieg.

Schon trieb Gabriel seinen Hengst an, als ob er wüsste, in welche Richtung sie reiten mussten.

Carl folgte ihm und bald waren sie wieder auf der Reise.

Rom kam immer näher. Nur klein Helsing veränderte sich kein bisschen, wurde aber zum

Glück auch nicht mehr jünger. Nur vorwitziger und trotz seines kindlichen Alters, brach doch

hie und da der Verstand des erwachsenen van Helsings durch. Meistens aber lebte er seine

Kindheit aus, was nicht immer ganz leicht für Carl war. Nur Abends...da suchte Gabriel

immer die Nähe des Älteren auf, um sich anzukuscheln und Geschichten erzählen zu lassen.

Carl war nach dieser Reise mehr genervt als entspannt. Der Junge war zwar okay, aber konnte

unglaublich nerven. Sein Entschluss den Vorgang rückgängig zu machen festigte sich, was

sich aber später als gar nicht so leicht herausstellen sollte.

Als sie endlich den Vatikan erreicht hatten, standen sie vor dem Problem, dass eine der Wachen sich weigerte ein Kind einzulassen und auf die Behauptung hin, dies sei van Helsing nur lachte.

"Nun glauben sie mir doch, lassen sie uns wenigstens rein um vorzusprechen, sie werden

sehen.."

"Sie können rein, aber der Bengel blei...auuu..." Van Helsing hatte sich die Beleidigung

nicht gefallen lassen und dem Wachmann dahin getreten wo es WIRKLICH weh tat.

Das nützte Carl nun aber aus und zog den Bengel hinter sich her in das Gebäude.

Van Helsing kicherte unablässig und lief hinter Carl her. "Das hat der blöde Onkel aber

verdient", gluckste das Kind.

"Ja und du warst sehr, sehr unartig." Carl grinste trotzdem und führte ihn endlich ins Labor.

Das Grinsen steckte auch Gabriel an und erst als vor ihnen der Kardinal auftauchte, schluckte

er und sprang quietschend hinter Carl.

Dieser wurde nun ebenfalls nervös, aber legte die Kralle des Wesens auf den Tisch. "Es ist

Helsing, glauben sie mir, ich war dabei als er...na ja..."

Der Kardinal hob eine Augenbraue und betrachtete kurz die Kralle, ehe er sich zu van Helsing

beugte, der sich tiefer in Carls Robe verkroch.

Doch Carl zog ihn hervor und stellte ihn vor sich.

"Will nicht", strampelte Gabriel und drückte rückwärts.

"Jetzt halt still...", murrte Carl.

"Will aber nicht...nicht anfassen!", fauchte er den Kardinal wie eine kleine Wildkatze an.

Carl seufzte. "Ich glaube das hat keinen Sinn."

Ängstlich krallte Gabriel sich an ihm fest. "Lass mich nicht allein...!", flehte er weinerlich.

"Ich lass dich schon nicht allein...", murmelte Carl und hob den Kleinen auf den Arm.

Kardinal Jinette trat einen Schritt zurück, dennoch klammerte sich van Helsing an Carl fest,

hatte die dünnen Ärmchen fest um seinen Hals geschlungen.

"Nun", meinte der Kardinal schliesslich. "Wenn dies denn wirklich unser Jäger ist...dann

sollten wohl am besten Sie sich weiter um ihn kümmern und wir sehen zu, dass wir ein

Gegenmittel finden. So ist er uns von keinem Nutzen!"

"Aber ich wollte doch gerade beginnen, ich habe schon eine Idee, aber dafür...brauchen wir

das Wesen."

"Und dieses Wesen ist...wo? In Paris? Warum seid ihr dann zurückgekehrt?"

"Meinen Sie ich kann mit diesem van Helsing ein Monster fangen?" Karl deutete auf das Kind

auf seinem Arm.

Welches in verschreckt ansah, aus Furcht, er könne ihn doch alleine hier lassen.

"Ausserdem, wisst Ihr genau, das ich nicht der Jäger bin..."

"Aber du scheinst zu wissen, warum ER so ist..." Jinette deutete sichtlich angewidert auf den

Jungen in Carls Armen.

"Ja, aber das weiß der Vatikan auch, immerhin war er es, der vor Jahrhunderten die Quelle

verschloss und dabei das Monster entkommen ließ."

Jinette wandte sich zum Gehen. "Ich werd jemand anderen schicken. Du kümmerst dich um

van Helsing und siehst zu, dass er im Zimmer bleibt und nichts anstellt."

Carl seufzte. "Soll das heißen ich bin nun als Babysitter angestellt?"

Jinette nickte leicht und verschwand. Van Helsing wimmerte leise an Carls Hals.

"Hey, was hast du?", fragte Carl leise und setzte ihn wieder ab.

Van Helsing schluchzte. "Ich stör hier nur...bin allen im Weg..."

"Red nicht so einen Unsinn, du störst nicht, es ist nur... ungewohnt ein Kind hier zu haben."

Gabriel nickte zwar, doch dicke Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen.

"Na komm, wollen wir nicht etwas spielen? Ich hab da lustige Sachen, weißt du..."

Doch der Kleine schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Sonst mach ich noch was kaputt."

"Das schaffst du nicht, also komm..." Carl zog ihn mit sich aus dem Raum und führte ihn in sein Zimmer.

Unsicher blickte der Kleine sich um und klammerte sich fest an Carls Hand.

"Na setzt dich aufs Bett, und dann schau dir das hier an." Carl reichte ihm bunte Karten.

Neugierig beobachtete van Helsing die Karten.

"Na fass sie schon an... passiert schon nichts."

"Was ist das?"

"Ein Kartenspiel... aber ein besonderes..."

Van Helsing begann die Karten zu betrachten und mischen.

Während Carl sich erst einmal neue Kleider zusammensuchte.

Gabriel war ganz leise. Als Carl sich schliesslich wieder an ihn wandte, sah er auch warum:

Van Helsing lag zusammengerollt auf dem Bett und schlief.

"Armer Kleiner...", murmelte er und zog sich erst einmal um, bevor er sich zu ihm legte.

Van Helsing schlief völlig erschöpft durch bis zum nächsten Morgen und wachte auch dann

nicht auf, zu sehr hatte ihn die lange Reise und die Aufregung angestrengt.

Carl hingegen war die meiste Zeit wach und forschte selber nach einem Mittel, das gegen

Helsings ungewollte Jugend helfen könnte.

Schliesslich zupfte doch jemand an Carls Ärmel und verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit.

"Na Kleiner...auch wieder wach?" fragte dieser, der eine komische Riesenbrille auf der Nase

hatte.

Gabriel blinzelte und begann dann prustend zu lachen.

"Was hast du?", fragte Carl und nahm sich das Ding ab.

"Das...das...das sieht lustig aus...", kicherte van Helsing. "Wollt ich dir schon lang

sagen...aber...tschuldigung..."

"Was meinst du?", fragte Carl unverständlich.

"Du siehst albern aus mit dem Ding", gluckste Gabriel.

"Das ist ein Wissenschaftliches Gerät, kein DING!"

"Es ist auf jeden Fall albern..."

"Das ist es nicht..."

"Doch..." Van Helsing schnappte sich das Gerät und spurtete hin zu einem Spiegel, um sich

das Unding selber aufzusetzen und weiter zu lachen.

Carl seufzte und legte das Gerät zur Seite, was er gerade in der Hand hatte. "Gabe, nun gib

das her, du willst doch wieder erwachsen werden...oder?"

"Hmmm...weiss nicht...", machte der Junge nachdenklich, wich Carl aber aus.

"Wie du weißt nicht?" Carl blickte ihn fragend an.

"Ich fühl mich gut so..."

"Bist du verrückt? Du bist van Helsing, der Monsterjäger, der schon wesentlich mehr erlebt

hat, als jeder andere auf dieser Welt und du willst ein...ein...Kind bleiben? Was ist mit den

Mensche, die dich brauchen?"

"Mich braucht niemand...wüsste nicht wer und danke hat auch noch nie jemand gesagt." Nun

schob Gabriel schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

"Alle brauchen dich...jeder braucht dich, ich brauche dich."

"Bin doch bei dir..."

"Aber nicht als Kind..."

"Magst du mich nicht?"

"Doch aber...so...du bist einfach..." Carl wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. "Du willst wirklich

nicht mehr Erwachsen sein?"

"Ist viiiiel bequemer so..."

"Bequemer?"

"Hmm, muss nicht jagen, muss nicht töten und keiner hasst mich...o-oder?"

Carl seufzte traurig. "Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, dann werd ich nun wohl gehen."

Gabriel kam angerannt. "Wohin gehen!"

"Na wenn es van Helsing nicht mehr gibt, werde ich wieder meinem Labor zugeteilt, dann

haben wir nichts mehr miteinander zu tun."

"Aber...aber..." Der Junge begann zu schluchzen. "Wo soll ich dann hin?"

"Pflegeeltern?" Carl zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich werd mit dem Kardinal sprechen."

"Nein! Ich will nicht weg von dir!" Van Helsing krallte sich an Carls Robe fest. "Du darfst

mich nicht wegschicken...ich bin auch ganz brav..."

"Aber ich darf dich nicht behalten, meine Aufgabe ist das auf dich zu achten, bis sie ein

Gegenmittel haben."

"Dann findest du eben keins..."

"Aber die anderen suchen auch...und sie werden eins finden."

Gabriel schniefte. "Vielleicht auch nicht..."

Carl schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe meine Kindheit gehasst, wie kannst du sie nur

wiederholen wollen?"

"Ich weiss nicht...hatte ich je Kindheit?"

"Ich...ich weiß auch nicht..."

"Bitte..." Gabriel sah Carl aus grossen, schimmernden Kinderaugen an.

"Was?" fragte Carl und sah zur Seite.

"Ich will bei dir bleiben...egal wie..."

"Dann werd wieder Erwachsen...", seufzte Carl, konnte dem Blick aber nicht länger

widerstehen.

Und die ersten Tränen rannen auch schon wieder aus den braunen Augen.

Carl zog ihn schließlich in die Arme. "Dann müssen wir aber von hier weg, hier werden sie

nie erlauben, das du so bleibst."

"Warum nicht? Wo wollen wir denn hin?"

"Du bist ihr bester Angestellter, sie wollen dich wieder zurück und zwar so, wie du früher

warst. Ansonsten werden wir auf der Straße leben, ohne Geld und ohne Mittel.."

"Oh...nicht gut..."

"Ja... aber du musst wissen was du möchtest."

"Bei dir sein", piepste van Helsing.

Carl seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Gabriel liess ihn los und trat rückwärts. Dann drehte er sich nur noch um und lief weg.

Der Ordensbruder hatte nun selber Tränen in den Augen, tat aber nichts um dem Kleinen zu

folgen.

Unsicher irrte van Helsing durch die scheinbar unendlichen Korridore und doch kannte er

sie...wusste wo er war und doch auch wieder nicht.

Carl ging währenddessen zum Kardinal und wollte ihn von Helsings Entscheidung in

Kenntnis setzen.

Die Antwort war zu erwarten. "Van Helsing hat das nicht zu entscheiden!", meinte Jinette. "Er

ist gerade ein Kind, ohne Entscheidungskraft. Wie alt mag er sein? Fünf, vielleicht sechs

Jahre alt...sie wollen doch nicht wirklich auf ihn hören?"

"Wollen Sie ihn zwingen?"

"Wenn wir ein Gegengift haben...ja..."

"Das können Sie nicht tun, bis dahin wird er über alle Berge sein."

"Er wird nicht weit kommen...zwei Männer sind schon hinter ihm her."

Carl blickte zur Tür. "Sie werden ihm nichts tun, wenn sie ihn überhaupt bekommen, Gabe

kennt die Gänge besser als jeder andere."


	3. Auf der Jagd nach van Helsing

**Grosse Jäger, grosse Sorgen, kleine Jäger...noch mehr Sorgen**

_Auf der Jagd nach van Helsing_

03?

* * *

Doch irgendwie wirkte aus dieser Perspektive alles anders und van Helsing sah sich mit einem mal, mit zwei grossen Kerlen konfrontiert, die ihn zu fangen versuchten. 

Doch bevor sie ihn kriegen konnte, wurde er in einen geheimen Gang gezogen und jemand hielt ihm den Mund zu.

Panisch begann der Kleine zu zappeln und um sich zu treten.

Carl ließ ihn schließlich los und hielt sich das schmerzende Bein. "Danke..."

"Oh...tschuldigung..." Gabriel sah den anderen aus grossen Augen zerknirscht an und ging unsicher einen Schritt zurück.

Carl seufzte und lächelte dann. "Geht es dir gut?"

Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf. "Was willst du?"

"Dir helfen? Aber wenn du schon so nett bist, kann ich die Tür auch öffnen und die Kerle reinlassen die dich einsperren wollen."

"Mir...helfen?"

"Ja, oder was hab ich gerade getan?"

"Aber...aber...", schniefte Gabriel. "Ich will dich doch nicht ins Unglück stürzen...du brauchst die Stelle und das Geld doch..."

"Vergiss das Geld, ich bin Ordensbruder, ich sollte eigentlich ohne Geld leben."

Van Helsing schniefte noch einmal. "Wirklich?"

"Ja... also komm, wir müssen hier weg."

Wieder schob van Helsing wie selbstverständlich seine Hand in Carls.

Dieser lächelte und führte Gabriel schließlich aus dem Gebäude, durch viele verschleierte Gänge.

"Hey! Moment mal!" Staunend sah van Helsing sich um. "Das kenn ich gar nicht!"

"Nein? Ist nur einer der vielen Geheimausgänge."

"Und wohin gehen wir?" Gabriel musste antraben, wollte er mit Carls Schritt mithalten.

"Ich weiß nicht..."

Gabriel schluckte und seine kleine Hand schloss sich fester um Carls. Was auch gut so war, denn der Kleine stolperte immer mal wieder und japste bald schon bei der Geschwindigkeit.

Aber nur so konnten sie sich vom Vatikan entfernen. Schließlich brachte Carl ihn in eine kleine Hütte, die recht verfallen aussah.

Langsam war van Helsing den Tränen wieder verdammt nah und liess sich zu Boden fallen.

"Hey, nicht aufgeben wir schaffen das schon."

"Mag nicht mehr...meine Füsse tun weh..."

"Müssen ja nicht mehr weiter, vorerst nicht mehr."

Müde stand van Helsing auf und tapste zu Carl, um sich an ihn zu schmiegen und fest zu halten.

"Na Kleiner...Hunger?", fragte dieser und hielt ihn einfach nur fest.

Doch dazu war van Helsing schon zu erschöpft und schmiegte sich nur noch an.

"Du machst mir Sorgen wenn du nichts isst."

"Müde...", gab Gabriel leise an.

"Okay...dann schlaf, hier hast du die Decke."

Van Helsing griff danach und sah Carl dann wieder aus diesen unendlich traurig scheinenden Augen an.

"Was ist denn noch?", fragte dieser sanft und lächelte.

"Will bei dir schlafen", quengelte der Kleine und machte unmissverständlich klar, dass er hochgehoben werden wollte.

Was Carl auch sofort tat, diesen rehbraunen Augen konnte man einfach nicht widerstehen.

Glücklich schnurrend schmiegte van Helsing sich an den Ordensbruder und gähnte wieder.

"Hab dich lieb...", nuschelte er, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen.

Carl seufzte und legte sich dann zusammen mit ihm hin. "Ich dich auch mein Kleiner."

Van Helsing schnuffelte leise zufrieden vor sich hin und war von diesem Moment an noch anhänglicher als zuvor. Das merkte Carl am nächsten Tag, als er ihn allein lassen wollte, um etwas zu besorgen, Gabriel sich aber an seine Hand klammerte und fast ihn Tränen ausbrach.

"Du musst aber hier bleiben, sie suchen dich überall. Ich falle nicht so auf."

"Nein! Du kannst mich nicht allein lassen! Sie werden mich sonst sicher finden und wegbringen!"

"Ach Gabe...komm schon."

"Bitte...", flehte der kleine Junge und hustete schon vor erstickten Tränen.

Carl zog ihn schließlich in den Arm und lächelte dann. "Wenn du jetzt allein bleibst, dann bring ich dir auch was ganz tolles mit."

Van Helsing zog das Näschen hoch. "Was denn?"

"Das wird eine Überraschung, aber etwas ganz Tolles."

"Und du kommst sicher wieder?"

"Natürlich komm ich wieder. Was denkst du denn?"

"Versprichst du's? Und sonst holt dich der Teufel, wenn du nicht kommst..."

"Ich komme, ich verspreche es hoch und heilig."

Trotzdem sah ihn Gabriel unsicher an und zitterte leicht, als er Carls Hand los liess.

Dieser reichte ihm jedoch bevor er ging einen alten, fast völlig zerfetzten Stoffbären. "Hier, der passt auf dich auf."

Van Helsing guckte das Stofftier verwirrt an, drückte es dann aber instinktiv an sich und kletterte zurück aufs Bett.

Carl lachte und verließ dann die Hütte um etwas zu Essen zu besorgen und einige Ausrüstung die sie brauchen konnten.

Gabriel war bald langweilig, aber er wagte es nicht die Hütte zu verlassen. Nur ans Fenster traute er sich gerade noch, um zu sehen, was draussen vor sich ging.

Schließlich jedoch kam Carl vollbeladen zurück und reichte ihm dafür, dass er solange gewartet hatte ein Hand voll Süßigkeiten.

Doch van Helsing schien nur Augen für ihn zu haben und strahlte ihn an, schien ihn gar nicht mehr los lassen zu wollen.

"Hey ist doch gut mein Kleiner, nun hab ich alles, damit können wir eine Weile überleben."

Glücklich nickte van Helsing und Carl meinte einen Moment, dass der Kleine grösser war, als noch bevor er ihn verlassen hatte.

"Bist du gewachsen?", fragte dieser mehr sich selbst als den Kleinen und schätzte ab.

"Huh?", machte Gabriel und kuschelte sich wieder an Carls Hüfte, während er an einer Zuckerstange knabberte.

"Schon gut, aber iss nicht all das Süßzeug auf einmal, sonst hast du nachher keinen Hunger mehr."

"Kochst du etwas?"

"Ja, ich hab Hunger."

"Gut..." Sofort wieselte Gabriel zur Kochnische.

"Und was willst du tun?"

"Dir helfen...", bot van Helsing freiwillig an.

"DU willst MIR beim kochen helfen?"

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil du...du zu klein bist."

Schmollend wurde eine Unterlippe vorgeschoben. "Ich KANN aber helfen.."

"Dann... schäl die Kartoffeln."

"Okay..." Gabriel griff nach dem grössten der vier Küchenmesser.

Carl begann die Suppe vorzubereiten und beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit über skeptisch.

Van Helsing aber wirbelte mit dem Messer herum, als hätte er nie was anderes getan und hatte die Kartoffeln bald fertig geschält. Lobheimschend stellte er sich an Carls Seite und hielt die Schüssel hoch.

Dieser jedoch blickt noch immer ernst und mürrisch drein. "Gut, gut, nun kannst du schon mal anfangen das Gemüse zu putzen."

Unsicher stellte Gabriel die Schüssel auf die Anrichte und angelte nach dem restlichen Gemüse.

Während Carl begann alles zu kochen.

Schliesslich war auch das Gemüse geputzt und Gabriel wartete still ab.

Nicht lange dauerte es, da köchelte eine leckere Suppe vor sich her und Carl schwoll vor stolz fast über, war es doch das erste Mal, das er so was gekocht hatte.

Van Helsing schnupperte und lächelte Carl scheu an. "Riecht gut...", meinte er, was dann auch sein knurrender Magen bestätigte.

Carl reichte ihm schließlich eine kleine Schale der Suppe und dazu etwas Brot. "Dann iss."

Zufrieden zockelte Gabriel ab. Stellte die Schale auf den Boden vor dem Bett und setzte sich

dann, die Schale zwischen die staksigen Beine ziehend und begeistert Suppe löffelnd.

Auch Carl nahm sich eine Schale und so verging das Mittagessen eher schweigend. "Also, wir müssen bald weiter...", sagte Carl schließlich, als er aufgegessen hatte.

"Weiter?" Nun sahen ihn die Kinderaugen fragend an.

"Ja, wir können hier nicht bleiben, wir sind immer noch in der Nähe Roms, sie würden uns bald aufspüren."

Gabriel krabbelte zu ihm. "Du...du gibst alles auf...wegen...wegen mir?", schluckte er schwer und kletterte in Carls Schoss.

"Ich kann dich ja schlecht allein lassen, du bist noch so klein."

Sofort begann van Helsings Unterlippe zu ruckeln. So was hatte er doch gar nicht verdient.

"Ach Kleiner, wir schaffen das schon", murmelte Carl und wollte ihn in die Arme ziehen, doch da hörten sie Geräusche vor der Hütte.

Beide zuckten synchron zusammen und starrten zur Tür.

"Sieht so aus als hätten wir sie", vernahmen sie die Stimme von draußen und Carl sah sich panisch um.

Ängstlich klammerte sich van Helsing an ihn und versuchte tapfer nicht zu weinen.

"Es...es tut mir Leid...", murmelte dieser nur, hatte er ihn doch nicht beschützen können.

Plötzlich aber juckte Gabriel auf und sah Carl fest an. "Bin ich eigentlich blöd oder was? Ich lass mich doch nicht von irgendwelchen Typen verunsichern...und du auch nicht..." Ganz klar, nun sprach wieder der Vampirjäger, selbst noch aus dem Kind und schnell war van Helsing aufgesprungen und schlich sich an der Wand entlang zur Tür, winkte Carl hinter sich her.

Dieser folgte ihm langsam und sah ihn überrascht an.

Van Helsing wartete angespannt bis die Tür sich öffnete und er sich ein Bild davon machen konnte, mit wie vielen Gegnern er es zu tun hatte.

Während Carl noch immer hinter ihm stand und ebenfalls Ausschau hielt. "Helsing, wir wissen das Sie da drinnen sind, kommen sie raus..."

Gabriel gluckste lautlos und streckte dem noch unsichtbaren Feind die Zunge raus.

Carl hinter ihm seufzte. "Wie sollen wir das schaffen, wenn unser Held ein kleines Kind ist?"

"Ich bin schnell...", grinste Gabriel.

"Ja, aber ich nicht...", murrte Carl und sah sich um. "Du solltest allein gehen."

"Ich lass dich hier nicht allein...lauf du einfach, ich folge dir dann schon..."

"Nein, ich schaff das nicht, mich bekommen sie so oder so, geh Gabriel...verschwinde von hier, sie wollen dich nicht mich."

"Aber allein..." Gabriel blieb wo er war und nahm Carl bei der Hand, in der anderen sah dieser nun etwas aufblitzen, was sich als eins der Küchenmesser herausstellte.

"Sie werden mir nichts tun, aber ohne mich hast du bessere Chancen hier wegzukommen."

"Und was soll ich dann alleine da draussen?"

"Willst du das sie dich auf bekommen und einsperren?"

Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf. "Und wie finden wir uns wieder?"

"Wir werden uns wiedersehen, ich werd den Kardinal beruhigen und dann sehen wir weiter. Jetzt geh..."

Schnell schlüpfte van Helsing an den Männern vorbei, als die Tür offen war.

Carl ließ sich von ihnen nach drinnen drängen und gegen die Wand nageln.

Anscheinend war Gabriel unbemerkt geblieb, denn der Wachmann verlange zu wissen, wo das Balg war und drückte Carl schmerzhaft mit einer Hand gegen die Schulter gegen die Wand.

"Ich sagte doch, ihr bekommt ihn nicht", murrte Carl nur weiter und sah den Mann ernst an.

"Haha, er ist nur ein Knirps da draussen...wie soll er sich allein zurecht finden? Du kommst jetzt erst einmal mit. Ich glaub die Kardinäle haben was mit dir zu besprechen."

Carl sah sich um, konnte aber Gabriel nirgends entdecken, daraufhin seufzte er und folgte ihm schließlich.

Van Helsing war nicht weit gelaufen und beobachtete alles genau, wenn auch darauf bedacht, dass die suchenden Männer ihn nicht fanden.

Carl wurde schließlich von ihnen mitgenommen, seine Hände gefesselt und er durfte hinterherlaufen, während die anderen voranritten.

Schliesslich verschwanden sie und van Helsing blieb allein zurück. Unsicher, was er nun tun sollte. Am besten er blieb wohl bei der Hütte. Carl würde sicherlich irgendwie zu ihm zurückkehren.

Doch das tat er nicht, es vergingen Stunde um Stunde, ohne ein Zeichen des anderen.

Kein Wunder, denn Jinette hatte Carl rasend vor Wut einsperren lassen und den Wachen freie Hand gegeben, sollte der Bruder sich wehren.

Dieser saß jedoch nur reichlich verwirrt in der Ecke seiner Zelle und wartete still ab.

Und man lies ihn warten, stellte ihm lediglich am Abend eine dünne Suppe und etwas Brot in die Zelle.

Was Carl jedoch nicht einmal anrührte.

Derweilen hatte Jinette eine halbe Horde von Wachen und anderen Bediensteten losgeschickt, um van Helsing zu finden. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, ein verängstigtes Kind im Vatikan zu finden.

Das gesamte Umfeld wurde überprüft, jeder verfügbare Mann musste helfen, doch es gab keine Spur.

Den Gabriel mochte ein Kind sein, aber selbst für sein Alter ziemlich schlau und flink und schliesslich stand er vor der Entscheidung weiter im Vatikan zu bleiben und auf Carl zu hoffen, oder aber auszubüchsen und die Sicherheit Roms nutzen.

Carl hoffte für sich, das van Helsing sich richtig entscheiden würde und fliehen würde, wenn er nicht erschien.

Aber van Helsings kleines Herz wurde schwer, nachdem er die Grenze überschritten hatte, denn nun wusste er erst recht nicht mehr, wohin er sich wenden sollte.

Carl wurde währenddessen von den Wächtern abgeholt und in einen dunklen Raum geführt.

Es war keiner der Kardinäle dem er gegenüberstand, denn für diese Arbeit waren sich die Herren zu fein. Ein Typ mit grimmigem Blick und schwarzer Kutte stand vor ihm.

"Was...was habt ihr vor?", fragte er mit zittriger Stimme und blickte sich ängstlich um.

"Wo ist der Junge?", war die knappe, eiskalte Frage.

"Nicht hier...", murrte Carl.

Dafür bekam er ohne Vorwarnung einen Schlag mit einem Stock, besser gesagt dem Ende einer Peitsche, ins Gesicht.

Carl taumelte und hielt sich die Wunde.

"Noch mal...wo ist der Junge? Wo hast du ihn versteckt?"

"Ich hab ihn nicht versteckt, er ist weg."

Wieder ein Schlag. Diesmal mit dem Ende in Carls Magen. "Verkauf uns nicht für dumm. Ein Kind kann da draussen nicht allein überleben. Willst du dass er umkommt?"

"Er ist kein Kind... er hat...hat Helsings Charakter behalten...", seufzte Carl nun und hielt sich den Magen.

"Wird ihm nicht viel nützen...wo hast du dich mit ihm verabredet? Wo willst du dich mit ihm treffen?"

"Gar nicht...", murrte Carl und blickte ihn an.

Der Mann nickte zwei Lakaien zu, die Carl von links und rechts fest hielten. Dass sie ihm nicht glaubten, war offensichtlich.

"Verdammt es gibt keinen Treffpunkt...", sagte er abermals und trat um sich.

Man schenkte ihm dennoch keinen Glauben und nach einer weiteren halben Stunde wurde Carl völlig fertig und grün und blau geschlagen zurück in die Zelle geworfen.

Dort blieb er regungslos liegen und tat keinen Schritt mehr, seine Augen waren zugeschwollen und sprechen konnte er auch nicht mehr.

Derweilen stand Gabriel mit knurrendem Magen, aber leeren Taschen vor einer Bäckerei und seufzte leise.

Der Bäcker sah ihn schon missmutig an und knurrte leise. "Ohne Geld gibt es nichts, verschwinde von hier."

Also trollte sich der Kleine und versuchte sein Glück bei der Piazza del Colosseo.

Doch auch dort, wurde er von den meisten Leuten nur verächtlich angesehen. Bis auf eine feine Dame, die freundlich lächelte. "Na Kleiner, hast du deine Mama verloren?"

Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf. "Meinen grossen Bruder...", meinte er ausweichend, ohne die Dame anzulügen.

"Oh und wo ist der hin?"

"Ich weiss nicht...da waren so komische Männer...und er musste mitgehen..."

"Das klingt aber nicht gut, komm mal mit, du hast sicher Hunger oder?"

"Ein...ein bisschen...ich will ihnen aber nicht zur Last fallen Signora...", meinte van Helsing leise.

"Tust du schon nicht, komm, da drüben gibt es gute Gerichte und du erzählst mir mehr über deinen Bruder."

"Kennt ihr den Vatikan?", wollte Gabriel treuherzig wissen und tapste hinter her.

"Natürlich...wer kennt den Vatikan nicht..."

"Da haben sie ihn wohl hin gebracht", gähnte van Helsing und trappelte schneller, um mithalten zu können.

Schließlich führte die Dame ihn in ein Restaurant. "Aber wieso? Seid ihr denn nicht gläubig? Du und dein Bruder?"

"Sicher...ich weiss nicht warum sie ihn weggeholt haben...und ich darf wirklich hier was essen?" Gespielt staunend sah Gabriel sich in dem piekfeinen Restaurant um.

"Natürlich, sollte ich dich sonst hierher führen? Du darfst dir etwas aussuchen."

Van Helsing nahm sich die Karte. Nachdenklich studierte er das Geschriebene und...verstand kein Wort. Was er vor sich sah waren Zeichen, doch ergaben sie keinen Sinn für ihn.

"Was hast du mein Sohn?", fragte die Frau schließlich.

"Ich...ich...ich kann das nicht lesen..."

"Aber... mein Junge, warst du denn nicht in der Schule?"

Van Helsing überlegte. "Bin doch erst..." Er überlegte angestrengt und wie um den Eindruck zu verstärken, guckte er dabei auf seine Finger. "...sechs..."

"Na komm, was möchtest du denn gern essen? Sie haben hier eigentlich alles..."

"Nudeln?"

"Sicherlich...:"

"Guuuut...", strahlte Gabriel die Dame an und das mit einem Blick, der Steine zum schmelzen hätte bringen können.

Schließlich bestellte die Frau eine große Portion und beobachtete ihn dann beim Essen.

Etwas umständlich war das schon, musste van Helsing sich eingestehen, wollte er doch wie ein Erwachsener essen und die Pasta nicht zerschneiden. Zu dumm, dass allein die Gabel schon so riesig wirkte.

Aber wieder kam ihm die Dame zu Hilfe, die anscheinend Erfahrung mit Kindern hatte und half ihm, die Pasta zu zerkleinern.

Was Gabriel ganz rote Bäckchen bescherte und er ein stotterndes "D-d-danke" von sich gab.

Die Dame lächelte und beobachtete ihn dann weiter. "Du sagtest du hast keine Eltern mehr?"

"Nein...Carl passt auf mich auf...", mümmelte Gabriel nun voll und ganz zufrieden.

"Und Carl ist, dein Bruder?"

"Bruder...ja...", knurpste Gabriel und schaffte tatsächlich den ganzen Pastateller zu leeren.

"Du hast auch sonst keine Verwandte?"

"Nicht das ich wüsste...vielen dank Signora...war wirklich lecker."

"Du solltest mit mir nach Hause kommen. Dort kannst du baden und dich ausschlafen."

"Ich hab aber hier keine Kleider zum wechseln...", versuchte Gabriel Ausflüchte zu finden.

"Wir kaufen dir schnell ein paar neue."

"Sch-schnell...?" Van Helsing blinzelte unsicher. "Und wenn Carl zurück kommt?"

"Wir werden jemanden ausschicken, der bei Vatikan nach ihm fragt."

"O-okay...", gab sich Gabriel geschlagen, weil er einfach schon zu müde zum Widersprechen war.


	4. Ein helfender Engel für Gabriel

**Grosse Jäger, grosse Sorgen, kleine Jäger...noch mehr Sorgen**

_Ein helfender Engel für Gabriel  
_

04?

* * *

Die Frau, die sich übrigens ans Mrs. Simons vorstellte, war gehbürtige Amerikanerin, die einen reichen Mann in Italien gefunden hatte und für ihn hierher gezogen war. Sie hatte nie eigenen Kinder gehabt und sah nun in dem kleinen Gabriel ein Geschenk Gottes, was auch dieser bald zu spüren bekam. Im Bekleidungsgeschäft, kaufte sie Kleidung für ihn, als sollte er Jahre und nicht nur eine Nacht bei ihr verbringen. 

Gabriel ließ anfangs alles mit sich machen, doch fing nach und nach an zu bocken, als sie mit kitschigen Klamotten ankam. Einfach sollten die Kleider sein und praktisch und bequem.

Rüschen und dergleichen wehrte er konsequent ab.

Schließlich hatte sie ein Ausstattung gekauft, in die er sogar noch in Jahren hineinpassen würde und ging dann mit ihm zum Spielzeug.

Die klein gewordenen Augen wurden schnell wieder gross, vor allem als er die Spielzeugwaffen entdeckte. Gross war aber seine Enttäuschung, als es sich nur als lackiertes Holz herausstellte. "Keine Echten Schwerter und Dolche?"

"Natürlich nicht, damit Kinder sich nicht verletzen und ich mag sowieso keine Kriegs Spielzeuge. Da, der Teddy, der ist doch schön."

Gabriel legte den Kopf schief. "Der...guckt so...lieb..."

"Ja nicht, komm, wir schauen zusammen."

Bald hatte van Helsing eine übergrosse Stoffschlange entdeckte, mit der er sofort 'Würgen' spielte.

Die Frau kaufte ihn schließlich einige Spielsachen und zog ihn dann mit sich hinaus.

Gabriel ließ sich ziehen und guckte nur kurz Richtung Vatikan. "Ich komm morgen wieder, Carl...", sprach er leise zu sich.

Mrs. Simons brachte ihn kurz darauf zu ihrem riesigen Haus. "Du bekommst dein eigenes Zimmer..."

"Ich brauch nur ein kleines Eckchen und eine Decke...", murmelte Gabriel und lehnte sich ohne es zu wollen an Mrs. Simons Seite.

Diese lächelte freundlich. "Nein, nein, du bekommst ein großes bequemes Bett, ganz für dich allein."

Gabriel sah hoch und lächelte dankbar für die Möglichkeit einer Übernachtung und kaum hatte ihm die Frau das Zimmer gezeigt, ließ er sich wie er war aufs Bett fallen.

Mrs. Simons jedoch bestand darauf, das er bevor er schlief, ein Bad nahm und sich umzog, so zerrte sie klein van Helsing wieder aus dem Bett und schob ihn ins Bad.

Dort wartete der Kleine missmutig, bis sie ihn allein liess, er war schliesslich ein Mann und sie eine Frau.

Während Mrs. Simons sich um das Zimmer kümmerte, kamen mehrere Frauen zu Gabriel ins Bad.

Der war schon halb ausgezogen und quiekte nun erschrocken auf. "Was wollen sie hier?"

"Euch beim Baden helfen MyLord."

"My...was? Ich kann allein baden...i-ich bin schon gross..." Schnell zog er die Hose wieder hoch.

"Aber die Lady sagte, wir sollten Euch helfen..."

"Ich kann alleine...", widersprach Gabriel erneut.

Die Mädchen sahen sich gegenseitig an und kicherten dann, bevor sie den Raum wieder verließen.

Seufzend zog sich Gabriel schnell aus und hopste in die Wanne.

Doch er blieb nicht lange ungestört. Mrs. Simons kam herein und lächelte ihn an.

Wieder ließ van Helsing ein Quietschen verlauten und zog sich zusammen, um das Wichtigste zu verbergen.

"Na kleiner Mann, jetzt siehst du fast schon wieder präsentabel aus, hey, du musst dich nicht schämen, ich weiß, wie jemand wie du aussieht. Na komm ich helf dir beim Haare waschen."

Van Helsing versuchte sich unter Wasser zu retten.

Doch die Frau hielt ihn eiskalt fest. "Nun komm schon."

Gabriel blubberte und verschluckte sich vor Schreck, hielt dann aber still.

Mrs. Simons wusch ihm schließlich gründlich die Haare, die nachher nur noch schimmerten.

Doch die vorwitzigen Löckchen kamen schnell wieder.

"Wir sollten deine Haare schneiden...", bemerkte die Frau schließlich.

"NEIN!" Was zu viel war, war zuviel. Gabriel lief schreiend in das angebotene Kinderzimmer.

Mrs. Simons aber folgte ihm. "Kleiner, das war doch nur ein Angebot..."

"Nicht schneiden...so lassen...", fiepste der verjüngte Vampirjäger und kuschelte sich völlig fertig in eins der Kissen.

"Ja, ist ja gut, also nun brauchst du noch etwas?"

Gabriel schnuffelte leise. "Nein...danke..."

"Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Schniefend sah der Kleine hoch. "Gabriel...", meinte er ohne lange zu fackeln.

"Ein wunderschöner Name und Nachname?"

Doch Gabriel hatte die Augen schon geschlossen und tat als ob er schlafen würde, war auch kurz davor wirklich einzuschlafen, auch wenn er die Anwesenheit Mrs. Simons immer noch spüren konnte.

Diese beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile, bevor sie ging und das Licht ausmachte. Und sofort fiel van Helsing in einen tiefen Schlaf. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden, als sein Körper sich schon erholt hatte, kamen sie...die Alpträume und liessen den Kleinen sich unruhig hin und her wälzen. Plüschtiere flogen aus dem Bett und mit dem Bein knallte van Helsing heftig gegen die Wand, ohne aber aufzuwachen.

Schließlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und Mrs. Simons kam ans Bett, rüttelte den Kleinen.

Mit einem Schrei schreckte van Helsing hoch. "Carl! Nein, keine...Klauen...was?" Unsicher blickte er sich um, bis sein Blick am gütigen Gesicht der Frau, die ihn gestern aufgelesen hatte hängen blieb.

"Hey, ganz ruhig, es ist alles gut..."

Der kleine Körper zitterte noch immer wie Espenlaub und etwas drängte an die Oberfläche, was van Helsing mühsam niederzukämpfen versuchte.

"Shht..." Die Frau zog ihn in die Arme. "Hey, was hast du den nur?"

"Nur...nur geträumt...", versuchte sich Gabriel erwachsen zu geben.

"Hey, das war mehr, erzähl mir davon.."

"Was...was wenn Carl nicht mehr kommt...die sind böse im Vatikan..."

"Dein Bruder? Dem geht es sicher gut, vielleicht muss er arbeiten...oder hat etwas böses getan..."

"Nein...er...er ist gut...anders als...die..."

"Sollen wir morgen mal hingehen? Zusammen?"

"Ich darf da nicht hin...zu gefährlich...alles umsonst...dürfen mich nicht kriegen..."

"Dich? Aber wieso? Du bist doch ein Kind...was hast du damit zu tun?"

"Die wollen mich...bin...nicht wie die anderen..." Van Helsing wusste nicht weshalb, aber er verriet Mrs. Simons zumindest, dass sie ihn wegen seiner Fähigkeiten wollten und Carl deswegen bei ihnen wohl Gefangen gehalten wurde.

"Das klingt gar nicht gut, und dein armer Bruder ist nun dort und wird wahrscheinlich gefoltert?" Die Frau war sichtlich entsetzte, versuchte allerdings Ruhe zu bewahren.

Foltern! Gabriels Gesicht verzerrte sich bei dieser Vorstellung und ein dicker Kloss machte sich in seinem Hals breit.

"Wir werden morgen dorthin gehen und nach dem rechten sehen."

"Aber...aber ich darf da nicht hin...sonst ist doch alles umsonst..."

"Dann bleibst du hier und wir gehen dorthin."

Gabriel krallte sich an Mrs. Simons Arm. "Aber...aber was...was wenn sie ihnen dann auch was tun, um mich zu bekommen?"

"Das werden sie schon nicht, mein Mann ist ein hohes Tier, wenn mir etwas geschieht, das würde den Vatikan in den Ruin stürzten."

"Wirklich?", wollte van Helsing schon mit ganz wässrigen Augen wissen.

"Wirklich..." Mrs. Simons streichelte ihn leicht. "Und nun solltest du versuchen etwas zu schlafen."

"Wie spät ist denn?", wollte Gabriel wissen und rieb sich über die Augen.

"Noch mitten in der Nacht... also Zeit zum schlafen mein Engel."

"Engel...", murmelte Gabriel nur noch leise, als er sich wieder in die Kissen kuschelte.

Mrs. Simons blieb noch lange bei ihm sitzen, selbst als er schon schlief.

Der kleine Junge hatte gar keine Ahnung was er in der Frau überhaupt erweckte und machte sich kaum bis gar keine Gedanken darüber, was sein würde, wenn er wieder gross war...falls er wieder gross wurde!

Die Frau sah in ihm ihren Sohn, wollte ihn bei sich behalten und am liebsten adoptieren, was sie ihm auch am nächsten Tag sagte.

Van Helsing sass vor ihr am Esstisch, vor sich das feine Rührei, dass er seit gestern heiss und innig liebte und einen Löffel davon im Mund, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

"Wir könnten zusammen hier leben, dein Bruder darf dich natürlich besuchen und du hättest mich als Mama und meinen Mann als Papa, er liebt Kinder."

"Aber...", brachte Gabriel endlich hervor. "Carl...er...er ist dann ganz allein und...sie kennen mich doch gar nicht¨"

"Ich kenn dich vielleicht noch nicht lange, aber ich liebe dich wie meinen eigenen Sohn."

Gabriel schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie können sie so was sagen? Mich...mich kann man nicht lieb haben...ich...ich bin nicht normal..."

"Was erzählst du da? Du bist ein hübscher Junge, kerngesund und nett, freundlich, dich muss man lieb haben und ich hab dich lieb."

"Aber...der Vatikan...die wollen mich nicht weil ich lieb und nett bin..."

"Der Vatikan wird dich nicht finden, wenn du erst einmal unseren Namen trägst."

"Aber ich mag meinen Namen..."

"Aber dadurch kannst du gefunden werden... Gabriel ist wirklich ein schöner Name, aber es gibt auch noch andere.."

"Wenigstens denn will ich behalten...den anderen...vielleicht..."

"Wie ist denn der andere?"

Unruhig rutschte der Junge auf dem Stuhl hin und her und murmelte ein beschämtes "...van Helsing..."

Mrs. Simons schien einen Moment erschrocken, lächelte dann aber. "Dann bist du der Sohn von DIESEM van Helsing?"

Gabriel rutschte zur Vorsicht vom Stuhl und nahm etwas abstand, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein...ich bin DER van Helling..."

Mrs. Simons lachte schallend und grinste dann. "Ja, sicherlich, du bist 6 Jahre alt..."

Van Helsing sah sie mit einem seltsamen Blick an. "Und spreche deswegen acht Sprachen fliessend, ja?"

"Acht Sprachen? Kannst aber nicht einmal eine Speisekarte lesen..."

"Kinder sprechen immer erst, bevor sie lesen können..."

Mrs. Simons seufzte. "Ich glaube dir trotzdem nicht, wieso solltest du denn so klein sein?"

"Weiss auch nicht genau...irgend ein...U-ungeheuer...und ich weiss auch nicht, ob ich so bleibe..."

"Du bist ein Kind...kein Monsterjäger!"

Gabriels Unterlippe ruckelte leicht. "Deswegen will der Vatikan mich zurück...damit ich wieder erwachsen werde..."

"Siehst du, noch ein Grund mehr bei uns zu bleiben."

"Aber Carl..."

"Den holen wir zusammen dort raus."

"Wirklich?" Gabriel kam wieder näher heran.

"Ja, komm her..." Mrs. Simons öffnete ihre Arme.

Unsicher was er tun sollte und was von ihm erwartet wurde, kam van Helsing näher.

Schließlich zog ihn die Frau in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich.

Die ungewohnte Wärme strömte durch van Helsings Körper und ließ ihn seltsam ruhig werden. Vertrauensvoll schloss er die Augen und schmiegte sich an Mrs. Simons.

"Ach mein Kleiner, was tun wir nur mit dir..."

"Carl da rausholen", nuschelte Gabriel in ihr Kleid.

"Ja, aber du bleibst hier, sie dürfen dich nicht auch noch bekommen."

Gabriel war unsicher. Wusste die Frau denn überhaupt, wozu die Vatikanmänner im Stande waren? Trotzdem nickte er brav.

"So, du gehst jetzt in dein Zimmer und ich werde mal sehen, was wir für deinen Bruder tun können."

Van Helsing wollte grad gehen, als er noch mal stehen blieb und Mrs. Simons am Rock zupfte. "Signora...er...er ist Ordensbruder...", gab er leise zu.

"Dein Bruder ist Ordensbruder?"

"Er ist nicht...mit mir verwandt..." Gabriel lächelte schief.

"Aber...wieso...wieso willst du ihm dann helfen?"

"Weil er mir auch geholfen hat...weil er der einzige ist, den ich habe..."

"Wir werden ihm helfen..." Damit stand Mrs. Simons auf und winkte die Dienstboten heran.

"Passt auf ihn auf."

Ziemlich verlassen kam sich van Helsing vor, auch wenn zwei junge Männer bei ihm waren und ihn scheinbar mit Spielen versuchten abzulenken.

Mrs. Simons versuchte währenddessen zum Vatikan vorzudringen, doch dieser war weitläufig abgesperrt.

"Tut mir leid, Signora, aber wir dürfen wirklich niemanden rein lassen", meinte einer der Wächter.

"Ich bin die Frau von Santos di Samira und ich verlange eingelassen zu werden!"

Der Wachmann wandte sich an einen Kollegen, der davon rauschte, um einem der Kardinäle Bescheid zu geben. Derweilen versuchte der andere heraus zu bekommen, was die Dame wollte.

"Ich will zu meinem Cousin! Sie halten ihn hier fest und ich möchte ihn sehen!"

"Ihr...ihr Cousin?" Nun war der Mann sichtlich verwirrt und schien zu überlegen. "Und wie heisst ihr Cousin?"

"Carl...", sagte Mrs. Simons ruhig und ernst.

Eine Augenbraue des Mannes ging hoch, auch wenn er versuchte sich die Erkenntnis nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Ich verlange ihn zu sehen, oder sie wissen, das mein Mann sie feuern lassen kann."

"Das kann ich nicht entscheiden, Signora. Das ist..."

In dem Moment tauchte sein Kollege mit Kardial Jinette auf, der Signora di Samira fragend ansah. Ihr Mann war als Gönner wohl bekannt und der Kardinal wusste, dass er es nicht mit ihr verscherzen durfte.

"Ich verlange meinen Cousin zu sehen...", wiederholte sie ernst. "Oder Sie werden niemals wieder auch nur ein Brotstück von meinem Mann bekommen."

"Ihr Cousin ist bei uns Signora?"

"Ja... Carl ist mein Cousin, wir wollten uns gestern treffen und er ist nicht erschienen! Ich verlange ihn zu sehen...sofort."

"Carl? So...ehm...warum kommen sie nicht erst einmal mit Signora di Samira."

"Ich komme nicht mit, wenn ich meinen Cousin nicht innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde sehe, dann werd ich meinen Mann informieren lassen."

Nun geriet Jinette in Bedrängnis. Er führte Mrs. Simons in ein gemütliches Arbeitszimmer, mit weichen Sesseln und verschwand nachdem er ihr einen feinen Wein offeriert hatte. Den nächst besten Angestellten zitierte er zu sich. "Richtet mir Carl her, dass er passabel aussieht und bläut ihm ein, ja nichts zu verraten!"

Der Angestellte nickte eilig, aber blieb dann stotternd stehen. "Aber... aber wir haben ihn... Na ja..."

"Egal wie...tut es!", zischte Jinette. "Ihr habt zehn Minuten."

"Aber, das kann niemals..." Der Angestellte schweig lieber und verschwand dann.

Kurz darauf sahen er und zwei Begleiter sich dem Problem in der Zelle gegenüber.

"Unmöglich", kommentierte ein junger Bursche mit einem Blick auf Carl.

"Das hab ich ihm auch gesagt, aber er will ihn präsentabel."

Also machte man sich an die Arbeit. Das Schwerste war ohnehin Carl aufrecht auf den Beinen zu halten.

Dieser kippte nämlich immer wieder um und war noch immer nicht ganz bei Bewusstsein.

Also wurde ihm erneut ein Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf geleert.

Was Carl jedoch nur zum Röcheln brachte, aber ihn nicht wach werden ließ.

Schliesslich griffen die Männer zu drastischen Mitteln. Carls Ärmel wurde zurück geschoben und er bekam eine Injektion, die ihn binnen einer Minute aufbauschte.

Schließlich stand er vor ihnen, war aber geistig noch immer völlig verwirrt.

"Wir sagen er sei überarbeitet", meinte der Älteste der Männer und zerrte Carl hinter sich her zu Jinette.

"Ja und deswegen grün und blau im Gesicht und mindestens zwei Rippen hat er gebrochen, weil er über Bücher gestolpert ist..."

"Hier, ich hab das richtige...", meinte ein kleiner Ordensmann und reichte dem Grösseren Damenschminke. Der sah ihn reichlich kritisch an, woher dieser so was hatte, pappte Carl dann aber grosszügig davon aufs Gesicht, so dass die Blutergüsse nur noch bei genauerem Hinsehen sichtbar waren.

"Du meinst, das klappt?" fragte der andere und blickte noch mal auf Carl.

"Anders geht's nicht..." Schliesslich standen sie vor Jinettes Büro, der rausgestürmt kam, kaum das angeklopft wurde. Kritisch und mit gerümpfter Nase sah er Carl an. "Na ja, das muss reichen...Signora di Samira will schon gehen..." Damit wurde Carl ins Zimmer geschupst.

Die Frau blickte auf den kleinen Ordensbruder und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann nicht ihr ernst sein..."

"Signora?", lächelte Jinette gekünstelt freundlich.

"Ich werde meinen Cousin mit nach Hause nehmen und glauben Sie mir, sie werden noch von mir hören..."

"Wie meinen Signora? Carl hat sehr hart gearbeitet...sie sollten ihn nicht noch durch eine Reise strapazieren. Er würde sicher gern wieder etwas schlafen gehen..."

"Ja das wird er, in MEINEM Haus..." Sie stand auf und ging zu Carl. "Und wenn Sie es auch nur wagen mich festzuhalten oder ihn, wird mein Mann sich sicherlich dafür interessieren."

Jinette hob die Hände und lächelte, doch dieses Lächeln erreichte nicht die eisig kalten Augen.

Mrs. Simons nahm schließlich Carls Hand und führte ihn langsam zur Tür. "Und glauben Sie ja nicht, das sie auch nur einmal in die Nähe meiner Familie kommen. Wenn irgendetwas geschieht, werden sie dafür büßen."

Jinette brodelte innerlich, wusste aber, dass er nichts tun durfte und so gelange Mrs. Simons mit Carl unbeschädigt nach draussen zu ihrer Kutsche. Ihr Kutscher kam bereits herangeeilt, als er sah, wie der Mann an ihrer Seite wankte.

Schnell stieg auch sie ein und wies den Kutscher an zum nächste Arzt zu fahren.

Signore Begoni war ein älterer Herr, aber rüstig und als Arzt eine Korifäre und seit Jahrzehnten der Leibarzt der wohlhabenden Familie. Er staunte nicht schlecht als er Mrs. Simons persönlich bei sich antraf. "Aber meine Liebe, sie hätten mich doch rufen können...", meinte er gutmütig.

"Keine Zeit, sie müssen meinen Cousin behandeln..."

"Ihren Cousin? Seit wann...oh..." Als er den Ordensbruder sah, winkte er Mrs. Simons Kutscher schnell an, ihn ins Behandlungszimmer zu bringen.

Die Frau folgte ihm und blickte ihn ängstlich an. "Er ist schwer verletzt.."

"Ich seh's, ich seh's...", murmelte der Alte und begann vorsichtig Carl aus seiner Robe zu schälen und versuchte die Dame mit fuchtelnden Handbewegungen aus dem Zimmer zu scheuchen.

Sie verschwand schließlich und ließ den Arzt allein, während sie einen Diener zu ihrem Haus schickte um Gabriel zu informieren, wurde Carl vom Arzt behandelt.

Van Helsing wanderte schon ganz nervös, wie ein Minitiger durch die Villa und schrak zusammen, als ihn jemand an der Schulter berührte. "Was?"

"Wir...wir haben Nachricht von My Lady, sie hat ihren Bruder und befindet sich beim Arzt."

"Arzt!" Panisch sah der Junge zu dem Mann hoch und wollte schon losstürmen. "Wo sind sie?"

"Es ist zu weit weg, wir müssen warten, sie wird danach herkommen."

"Aber...aber...was ist denn mit ihnen?" Gabriel hockte schon hinter dem Fenster und fixierte die Strasse mit seinem wachsamen Blick. Doch die Zeit verstrich und niemand kam. Auch weit nach Mitternacht sass der kleine Junge noch immer am Fenster, mit der Stirn an die kühle Scheibe gelehnt.

Die Dienstboten machten sich alle schon Sorgen und wollten ihn ins Bett bringen, doch keiner brachte ihn von dort aus weg.

Nicht nachdem van Helsing schon tobend und schreiend am Boden gelegen hatte. Nun hockte er wieder auf der Fensterbank und ignorierte alle Anwesenden und die Kälte der Eingangshalle.

Schließlich aber tauchte eine Kutsche vor der Tür auf.


	5. Flucht vor dem Vatikan

**Grosse Jäger, grosse Sorgen, kleine Jäger...noch mehr Sorgen**

_Flucht vor dem Vatikan_

05

* * *

Beinahe wäre van Helsing vom Brett gefallen, sprang nun aber auf und rannte zur Tür, um diese aufzureissen und zur Kutsche zu rennen.

Dort stieg zuerst Mrs. Simons aus und danach trugen zwei Männer Karl auf einer Trage aus der Kutsche.

Gabriel blieb abrupt stehen. "Carl...?", flüsterte er heisser und lief dann zu ihm. "CARL!" Schon schossen dem Kleinen Tränen in die Augen.

Doch Mrs. Simons find ihn ab. "Shht, er schläft, er braucht Ruhe."

Doch die Tränen wollten nicht versiegen, zumal der Junge völlig übermüdet war. Schluchzend krallte er sich an ihrem Rock fest.

"Shht, mein Kleiner, es wird nun alles wieder gut, er muss sich nur erholen, dann geht es ihm wieder gut."

Gabriel ließ nicht mehr los und tapste an ihrer Seite zurück ins Herrenhaus. Erst in einem der Gästezimmer, wo Carl vorsichtig in Bett gelegt wurde, ließ van Helsing los und krabbelte zu seinem Freund ins Bett.

Diesem schien die Nähe gut zu tun, schließlich seufzte er zufrieden und atmete ruhig weiter.

Gabriel hatte sich schliesslich in den Schlaf geweint und hielt Carls heile Hand mit seinen Händchen fest umklammert.

Mrs. Simons ließ die beiden allein und am nächsten Tag lange ausschlafen.

Lange nachdem van Helsing aufgewacht war, blieb er noch liegen und strich mit kleinen Fingerchen Carls Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. "Das werden sie büssen", flüsterte der Knabe immer wieder.

Der Ältere seufzte leise und drückte Gabriels kleine Hand leicht.

Sofort schreckte Gabriel hoch. "Carl? Carl, bist du wach? Carl!"

Nur langsam öffneten sich die Augen des Ordensbruders. "G...Gabriel?"

"Jaaha...", schluchzte der kleine Junge auf und vergrub sein Gesicht dann an Carls Schulter und weinte.

"Zum...zum Glück geht es dir gut..."

Gabriel vergoss noch eine Weile dicke Tränen, setzte sich dann aber auf und fuhr sich ruppig über die Augen, schliesslich weinten Jungs ja nicht.

"Wo...wo sind wir?", fragte Carl schwach und sah sich um.

"Bei Mrs. Simons...der Signora di Samira...", meinte van Helsing leise und hatte Carls Hand wieder in seine genommen und an sich gezogen.

"Wer...wer ist das?"

"Nette Dame...hat mich aufgenommen, nachdem ich aus dem Vatikan raus war und nun hat sie dich auch geholt...sie muss sehr mächtig sein..." Gabriel nickte nachdrücklich, auch wenn seine Augen immer noch ganz rot waren.

Carl hob schließlich eine Hand und strich ihm über die Wange. "Du bist schon wieder Älter geworden, der Trank verliert an Wirkung."

"Nur wenig...", meinte Gabriel leise und schmiegte sich in die Hand.

"Aber immerhin...", seufzte Carl. "Und du bist in Sicherheit, du solltest hier bleiben."

"Wir...wir bleiben hier...", nickte van Helsing.

"Ich...ich muss zurück."

"Nein! Die...die haben dich fast umgebracht", schreckte van Helsing auf.

"Aber anders kann ich dich nicht schützen, wenn sie erfahren das du auch hier bist, werden sie kommen."

"Mrs. Simons sagt, dass sie uns beschützen kann..."

"Aber wenn ihr auch etwas geschieht.."

"Sie sagt, das würde der Vatikan nicht wagen, weil ihr Mann zu mächtig ist...schhhht, jetzt Carl...tu dich ausruhen...du musst wieder gesund werden", meinte Gabriel sehr erwachsen.

Carl nickte und schloss die Augen.

Van Helsing seufzte und kuschelte sich an den anderen, bis das Zimmermädchen mit dem Frühstück kam.

Carl schlief tief und fest und bekam davon nichts mit.

"Carl? Oh Carl, es gibt lecker Haferschleimsüppchen", versuchte Gabriel ihn zu wecken.

Doch der andere regte sich keinen Zentimeter.

Besorgt kam Gabriel näher. "Carl? Bitte wach auf, Carl...komm schon!"

Doch noch immer keine Reaktion, nur das steige ruhige Atmen gab an, das es dem anderen gut ging.

"Lassen sie ihn, junger Master", meinte das Mädchen beruhigend. "Er wird nachher sicher essen. Wir können die Suppe auch aufwärmen. Möchten sie jetzt ein Honigbrötchen?"

Gabriel nickte nur abwesend, schmatzte aber bald darauf zufrieden auf einem Brötchen herum, während er weiter bei Carl sitzen blieb.

Dieser schlief wirklich noch den ganzen Tag und wachte nicht einmal auf, als Mrs. Simons am Mittag kam. "Gabriel, du solltest etwas nach draußen und frische Luft schnappen."

"...bei ihm bleiben", meinte der kleine Junge und sah seine Ersatzmutter aus grossen, traurigen Augen an.

"Aber davon wird er auch nicht eher gesund, du solltest wenigstens etwas Bewegung bekommen und darauf bestehe ich, wenn du nicht hörst, werd ich Anweisung geben, dass du die ganze Woche nicht mehr zu ihm darfst."

"Was? Nein! Das...das dürfen sie nicht...!", jammerte Gabriel sofort.

"Dann hör auf mich und geh etwas nach draußen. Marie hat im Garten Plätzchen und Milch, hol dir davon etwas."

Missmutig und mit Schmolllippe trollte sich der Knirps aus dem Zimmer hinaus in den Garten.

In der Zeit wurden Carls Verbände gewechselt und seine Wunden versorgt.

Draussen stopfte Gabriel sich ein Plätzchens ums andere in den ausgehungerten Bauch.

Und wurde dabei von allen Dienstboten grinsend beobachtet.

"Was ist?", murrte er den nächststehenden Mann an.

"Nichts my Lord...", sagte dieser sofort und verzog sich.

Gabriel murrte und stopfte noch entschlossener die restlichen Plätzchen in sich hinein und das Milchglas wurde auch so hastig geleert, dass er sich prompt verschluckte und zu husten begann.

Sofort waren wieder vier Dienstboten an seiner Seite, um sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Schliesslich verabschiedete sich der querliegende Krümel aus seinem Hals und etwas baff hockte Gabriel im Gras und schnappte nach Luft, ein leises "Danke" japsend. Die Bewegung neben sich, zeigte ihm, dass seine Ziehmutter ebenfalls in den Garten getreten war. Scheu blickte er zu ihr hoch. "Wie...wie geht es Carl?"

"Gut, seine Wunden heilen und was machst du dort im Gras?"

"Sitzen!", gab der Junge unschuldig von sich.

"Und deswegen hustest du dich fast zu Tode?"

"Verschluckt...Milch...", erklärte van Helsing, stand nun aber artig auf, um der Damen Respekt zu zollen.

"Alles okay?", fragte diese schließlich und zog ihn an sich.

Gabriel nickte lächelnd. "Jetzt ja...", meinte er und sah hoch zur Signora. "Aber Carl macht sich Sorgen, dass Ihnen nun etwas passieren könnte..."

"Dein Freund soll sich nicht so viele Gedanken machen, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Wenn er hier ist und sie her kommen und dich hier finden."

Van Helsing zitterte leicht. "Meint Ihr, sie sind auch so böse auf mich, wie auf Carl?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich möchte es auch lieber nicht herausfinden."

"Dann...dann passen sie gut auf Carl auf, ja?", meinte der Kleine leise und ließ Mrs. Simons los, um zum Gartentor zu gehen.

"Wo willst du hin?", rief diese ihm nach und rannte ihm hinterher um ihn festzuhalten.

"Ich bringe sie nur alle in Gefahr. Ich geh lieber...ich werd schon wieder gross werden...irgendwann..."

"Nein, du bleibst hier! Wir brauchen dich alle, was denkst du wie Carl sich fühlt wenn du ihn allein lässt."

"Aber...zu gefährlich...", stammelte van Helsing. "Wir würden hier nie Ruhe haben..."

"Erst einmal muss er gesund werden, dann sehen wir weiter."

"Aber wenn ich in der Zeit hier bin...ist...ist er in Gefahr...und Sie auch..."

"Red nicht so einen Unsinn, ich kann mich wehren..."

"Gegen die Wachen des Vatikans...?", wollte Gabriel unsicher wissen und drängte sich an Mrs. Simons Seite. Nur zu gern würde er ihr glauben, ihr sogar den Wunsch erfüllen ihn zu adoptieren, wenn nur alle sicher vor dem Vatikan wären.

"Natürlich, ich sagte dir schon, wir sind mächtig und wissen uns zu verteidigen."

"Gut...", lächelte Gabriel erleichtert und kuschelte sich an Mrs. Simons. "Danke..."

"Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken, dein Lächeln ist dank genug."

Röte stieg in van Helsings blasse Wangen und er senkte etwas beschämt den Blick.

"Komm, lass uns jetzt zu deinem Freund, er ist wach."

"Uhm...", nickte Gabriel schnell und griff wie selbstverständlich nach Mrs. Simons Hand.

Diese strahlte ihn an und folgte ihm zum Haus.

Kaum im Zimmer dann aber, ließ Gabriel sie los und hüpfte zu Carl aufs Bett. "Wie geht es dir?"

Der Ordensbruder lächelte gequält. "Ganz gut, wenn du nicht auf meinen kaputten Rippen rumtanzen würdest."

"Oh...tschuldigung!" Sofort setzte sich Gabriel still hin.

Doch Carl lachte leise. "Schon gut." Dann blickte er zu Mrs. Simons. "Und Sie sind unsere Retterin?"

Die Dame lächelte. "Man tut was man kann...vorerst werdet ihr beide hier sicher sein..."

"Das ist gut, Gabriel braucht ein zu Hause."

"Wie mir scheint braucht ihr beide das vorläufig..."

"Vorläufig..."

"Nun...das Haus ist gross...und ziemlich leer. Etwas Leben würde ihm nicht schaden..."

"Leben? Ich bin Ordensbruder, was denkt ihr von mir?"

"Was soll ich denn denken?", lächelte die Signora und hatte sich neben dem Bett auf einen Stuhl gesetzt.

"Ich weiß nicht... ich muss zurück in den Vatikan..."

"Der sie so zugerichtet hat? Tut mir leid, aber dass kann ich nicht zu lassen...schon seinet Willen nicht...", meinte die Dame mit einem liebevollen Blick auf Gabriel

"Aber sonst bekommen sie ihn und dann wird er noch mehr leiden."

"Wir haben ein nettes, kleines Ferienhaus in Siena, in der Toscana...", meinte Mrs. Simons lächelnd. "Waren sie schon mal in der Toscana?"

"Nein...nein war ich nicht."

"Ist ja auch öde da", meinte Gabriel patzig, wofür er von Signora di Samira lachend auf den Schoss gezogen wurde. "Warst du denn schon mal da kleiner Mann?"

"Nein, eben weil es öde ist...keine Vampire, keine Werwölfe...nicht mal Zombies...öde eben."

Carl lachte leise. "Und das weißt du, obwohl du noch nicht da warst?"

"Wen es das dort gäbe, wäre ich schon dort gewesen."

"Meinst du, der Vatikan verrät dir alles?" Carl seufzte leise.

Gabriel sah ihn aus grossen Augen an, dann legte er das Köpfchen nach hinten um zu Mrs. Simons hochzublicken. "Nicht?"

"Ich glaube in der Sache kannst du deinem Freund vertrauen. Der Vatikan ist bekannt für seine Geheimnisse."

"Und ich bin ihr Grösstes", kicherte der Junge.

"Ja, nur das du jetzt wohl ihr Kleinstes bist...," grinste Carl.

Gabriel streckte ihm die Zunge raus, schien sich aber sichtlich wohl auf dem Schoss der Dame zu fühlen und plänkelte noch eine Weile mit Carl, bevor der Kinderkörper nach Schlaf zu verlangen begann.

Auch Carl brauchte dringend wieder Erholung und klopfte neben sich. "Na komm her mein Kleiner."

Gabriel quäkte kurz auf, bevor Mrs. Simons ihn neben Carl setzte, wo er sich schnurrend, aber vorsichtig an ihn kuschelte.

Auch Carl seufzte zufrieden und hauchte einen Kuss ins Haar des Jungen.

Und Gabriel fühlte sich wohl. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Jedenfalls in dem Leben, an dass er sich erinnern konnte.

Mrs. Simons lächelte und stand dann auf. "Ich wecke euch später zum Essen."

Von klein van Helsing kam kein Mucks mehr. Bald darauf war auch Carl eingeschlafen.

Er brauchte einige Tage, um sich einigermassen zu erholen. Gabriel veränderte sich in dieser Zeit kaum, nur einer seiner Zähne begann zu wackeln, was er sehr unheimlich fand. Aber man versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, da es ja 'nur' Milchzähne waren.

Carl konnte sich inzwischen wieder aufsetzen und lachte als er die Zahnlücke sah, die der Zahn hinterließ.

Aber nun hatte van Helsing erst recht einen Grund nicht mehr zu lächeln und guckte griesgrämig drein, was bei einem sechsjährigen ziemlich niedlich wirkte.

"Ach, du bist so süß...", grinste Carl und streichelte ihn über den Kopf.

Dafür begann van Helsings Unterkiefer zu ruckeln. Schliesslich murrte er nur leise. "Warte nur, bis ich wieder gross bin..."

"Und dann? Willst du mich umhauen?"

"Dann guck ich wieder auf dich herab!"

"Wenn du irgendwann mal wieder groß bist...", schmunzelte Carl.

"Ich werd wieder gross...ganz bestimmt", ereiferte sich klein van Helsing. "Ich muss jetzt aber erst mal gehen...der Mann von der Signora di Samira ist glaub ich heute heim gekommen und ich muss mich ihm stellen."

Carl lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Schaffst du schon."

Gabriel hopste noch mal zu ihm und drückte ihm einen feuchtfröhlichen Kinderschmatzer auf die Wange und hüpfte dann aus dem Zimmer, auf in den Kampf.

Die Signora und ihr Mann saßen bereits im Salon und erwarteten den kleinen Racker. Mrs. Simons hatte in allen schimmernden Farben von Gabriel geschwärmt, so das ihr Mann nun auch neugierig war, wer das Herz seiner Frau so erobert hatte.

Die aufgestaute Energie Gabriels verpuffte genau vor der grossen Salontür und schüchtern streckte er sein Köpfchen durch einen Spalt ins Zimmer.

Die Frau stand sofort auf und eilte zu ihm, lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Gabriel, da bist du ja, komm rein."

"Ja...hi...", lächelte er vorsichtig und nahm lieber ihre Hand, wenn auch nur, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten weg zu laufen.

Signore di Samira sah den Jungen musternd an und blickte dann kurz zu seiner Frau. "Du bist also Gabriel?", brummte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme, aber dennoch konnte Gabriel das Lachen in seinen freundlichen Augen sehen.

Gabriel schluckte, beeilte sich dann aber, sich kurz zu verbeugen und ein "Ja, Sir", verlauten zu lassen.

"Komm mal her zu mir mein Junge..."

Zögernd ließ Gabriel Mrs. Simons Hand los und ging auf den Mann zu. Sah unter dichten, schwarzen Wimpern zu ihm hoch.

"Sag mir, was willst du werden wenn du mal groß bist?"

Etwas verwirrt über diese Frage blickte Gabriel zu seiner Ziehmutter.

Doch diese lächelte nur. "Na sag es mir mein Junge."

Gabriel überlegte kurz und meinte dann sehr, sehr vorsichtig: "Jäger?"

"Jäger..." Singore di Samira lachte. "Das ist eine interessante Antwort, ich mag dich Junge."

Kurz erwiderte Gabriel das Lächeln und sah dann wieder vorsichtig hoch. Das war das Nervigste am Ganzen...er war so klein und musste immer hochsehen, dabei war er doch mal so schön hochgewachsen gewesen.

Mrs. Simons stand schließlich hinter ihm und blickte ihren Mann an, der nickte. Dann setzte auch sie sich und zog Gabriel auf ihren Schoß. "Wir wollen dich adoptieren..."

Sofort ruckte sein Kopf zu ihr herum. "Und wenn ich wieder gross bin?"

"Dann hast du Eltern, die für dich da sind."

"Darf Carl dann auch bleiben? Fahren wir jetzt in die Toscana? Hat's da wirklich ein so grosses Schwimmbecken, das man ein Boot drin schwimmen lassen kann?"

Mrs. Simons lachte. "Ja, das ist alles wahr und Carl kommt auch mit."

"Gut..." Erleichtert atmete Gabriel auf. Ohne Carl würde er gar nirgends hingehen. Dann aber fiel ihm noch etwas ein. "Wie...wie geht das mit adoptieren? Ich bin kein Kind aus dem Weisenhaus...hab ja nicht mal einen Pass!"

"Das regeln wir schon, wir haben gute Anwälte..." Mrs. Simons drückte Gabriel an sich. "Bald bist du mein Sohn."

Und das geschah auch wirklich, kaum eine Woche später war Gabriel offizielles Mitglied der Familie die Samira.

Und kam sich ziemlich seltsam dabei vor. Sein Leben lang hatte er nach seiner Familie gesucht und nun hatte er eine Neue. Trotzdem hing er weiter mit einer Affenliebe an Carl und hockte auch bei ihm auf dem Schoss auf der Fahrt in die Toscana.

Der Ordensbruder war endlich wieder soweit gesund, dass er sich bewegen konnte ohne Schmerzen zu haben. Er war selber aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Junge, war er doch selbst noch nie dort gewesen.

Gabriel rutschte von seinem Schoss her, über den seiner Mutter, um mal links und mal rechts aus dem Fenster sehen zu können. "Wow...", machte er, als sie die grauen Häuser Roms

hinter ließ liessen.

"Gefällt es dir?", fragte die Signora und lächelte ihn an.

"Ja...es ist so...so...so weit und...keine Grenzen...wem gehört das alles?"

"Das meiste gehört zum Vatikan, er hat die meiste Macht hier, der Rest eher den kleineren Leuten, die sich dafür aufopfern."

"Wie ihr? Warum ist der Vatikan so mächtig, wenn er doch so böses tut?"

"Weil die meisten Leute immer noch denken, er erfüllt nur den Willen Gottes."

"Mit Gott hat das wenig zu tun", murrte der Kleine, was die Erwachsenen mal wieder staunen ließ . Jedenfalls jene, die nicht wussten wer er war oder es eben nicht glauben wollten.

"Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber sag das den Tausenden von Menschen auf der Welt, die daran glauben."

Gabriel seufzte und begann sich so nach zwei Stunden sich dahin ziehender Fahrt zu langweilen und in der Kutsche hin und her zu gehen. Allerdings konnte er selbst mit seiner Minigrösse gerade mal vier, fünf Schritte machen, ehe er umdrehen und auf die andere Seite gehen musste.

Carl beobachtete ihn eine Weile, dann murrte er leise. "Setz dich hin, du machst mich nervös."

"Aber mir ist soooo langweilig...", murrte Gabriel und setzte sich wieder auf Carls Schoss und blickte aus dem Fenster. "Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist... grün..."

Carl sah aus dem Fenster. "Da draußen ist ALLES grün Gabe..."

"...dunkelgrün..."

Carl blickte wieder nach draußen. "Gabe, da gibt es sicherlich hundert Sachen die dunkelgrün sind."

"Okay...ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist schwarz und ist schnell..."

"Schwarz und schnell?" Carl sah ihn an. "Was soll das sein?"

Gabriel zeigte nach draussen auf eine Gruppe schwarzer Reiter, die schnell näher kam.

Carl sah erschrocken darauf und blickte dann zu Mrs. Simons. "Sie kommen...sie werden ihn kriegen..."

Unbekümmert von Carls Sorgen winkte klein van Helsing den Reitern zu.

Dieser hielt ihn dann jedoch fest. "Was tust du da?"

"Den Onkeln da draussen winken..."

"Diese Onkel wollen dich wegnehmen..."

"Was?" Sofort war Gabriel im Innern der Kutsche verschwunden und sah Carl aus grossen Augen an.

"Ja, was denkst du woher die sonst kommen..."

"Oh...aber...aber...aber die können doch nicht einfach... können die nicht, oder?"

"Sicher..." Carl wirkte besorgt, aber das Ehepaar Samira blickte ganz ruhig drein.

Gabriel rückte näher an Carl und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würden die einfach weiter reiten, wenn sie dachten er würde schlafen.

Carl jedoch zitterte leicht.

Ganz leise murmelte Gabriel Carl etwas ins Ohr und hopste auf den Boden der Kuschte, als diese von den Reitern angehalten wurde. Ein Griff unter die Sitzbank und etwas metallischglänzendes verschwand in seinem Hemdärmel.

Carl beobachtete ihn genau und wollte etwas sagen, doch da wurde schon die Tür aufgerissen und jemand zerrte Gabriel am Hemd aus der Kutsche.

Der Kleine quietschte auf und funkelte dem Mann ins Gesicht. "Lass los, Opa oder es setzt was!", fluchte er und zappelte, um runter zu kommen.

"Du kommst mit...", murrte er und zog ihn zu sich auf den schwarzen Hengst. Carl wollte hinterher, doch wurde sogleich von einem weiteren Mann zurückgestoßen. Signora di Samira sah sich beschämt um. "Geben Sie und unseren Sohn, oder sie werden mit den Konsequenzen Leben müssen."

Die Männer lachten nur dreckig. Doch gleich darauf verging ihnen das, als der Reiter, der sich Gabriel gekrallt hatte tonlos vom Pferderücken glitt und zu Boden krachte.

Carl blickte sich fragend um und auch die anderen Reiter blickte geschockt auf Gabriel.

Der hockte nun allein auf dem Pferd, die Zügel in der Hand und grinste herausfordernd. "Na was ist, ihr Lahmärsche...komm schon..." Er nickte Carl nur zu und hoffte, dieser würde verstehen und weiter fahren. Mit einem Pferd konnte van Helsing ihnen auch später noch folgen.

Carl schloss eilig die Tür, woraufhin er von dem Ehepaar kritisch gemustert wurde, dann gab er dem Kutscher das Zeichen loszufahren.

Van Helsing ließ inzwischen den Hengst tänzeln und rückwärts gehen. Erst als die Männer wieder im Sattel sassen, riss er die Zügel herum und trieb das Tier in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

Sofort folgen die Reiter ihm und blickte nicht einmal zurück, nach dem Mann am Boden, erstochen von dem Dolch, den Gabriel in seinem Ärmel versteckt hatte.


	6. In der Toscana

**Grosse Jäger, grosse Sorgen, kleine Jäger...noch mehr Sorgen**

_In der Toscana  
_  
6?

* * *

Nun musste sich Gabriel aber sputen. Sein Pferd hatte immerhin den Vorteil von sehr wenig

Gewicht, wodurch es einiges schneller lief, als die anderen.

Trotzdem holten die Männer bald auf und versuchten nach ihm zu greifen.

Immer wieder duckte sich der Kleine weg, doch hatte er zwar weniger Gewicht, dafür aber

auch weniger Kraft und ihm fiel es nach und nach schwerer, sich auf dem Pferd zu halten.

Und die Männer ließen nicht locker, folgen ihm immer weiter.

Schliesslich machte van Helsing eine abrupte Kehrtwendung, die sein Pferd sogar leicht zum

Straucheln brachte. Aber es hatte kein behinderndes Gewicht auf dem Rücken und fing sich

selbst wieder.

Die Männer, die dieser abrupte Wende ziemlich überraschte konnten sich nicht halten und

fielen zu Boden.

Gabriel gluckste und trieb sein Pferd mit einem gequietschten "Hüüüüh" wieder zurück, um

irgendwann die Kutsche einzuholen.

In dieser saßen seine Adoptiveltern und Carl und machten sie große Sorgen um den Jungen.

Doch der kam und kam nicht zurück und bald schon ging die Sonne unter.

Schließlich entschied die Signora, dass sie anhielten und auf den Jungen warten würden.

Doch ehe sie die Anweisung weiter geben konnte, hörten sie das regelmässige Geräusch eines

trottenden Pferdes neben der Kutsche.

"Gabriel?", fragte sie leise und sah in die Dunkelheit.

Gabriel ritt schweigend neben der Kutsche, das Gesicht nach vorne gerichtet.

Doch Mrs. Simons hielt die Kutsch an und sprang dann heraus. "Gabriel?", fragte sie erneut.

Auch Pferd und Reiter hielten zeitgleich an und wie in Zeitlupe rutschte van Helsing langsam

aus dem Sattel.

Mrs. Simons fing ihn auf und hielt ihn im Arm. "Baby? Engelchen?"

Keine Regung von dem Jungen, für den die Anstrengung und der stundenlange, scharfe Ritt

zu viel gewesen war.

Schließlich trug sie ihn in die Kutsche, der Kutscher band das Pferd an und endlich konnten

sie ruhig weiterreiten.

Erst nach einiger Zeit ging wieder eine Bewegung durch den kleinen Körper und Gabriel fuhr

hoch, so dass die Decke, die man über ihn ausgebreitet hatte zu Boden fiel.

"Schatz?", fragte Mrs. Simons leise und lächelte.

Gabriel sah sich hektisch um, bis er ihren Blick aufgriff. "Sie sind weg!"

"Ja, du hast sie besiegt...ganz allein."

Erleichtert ließ sich der Knirps wieder zurück fallen und schloss die Augen.

Mrs. Simons streichelte ihn beruhigend. "Ach, du bist ein kleiner Held."

Schnuffelnd kuschelte sich Gabriel an sie. "Hoffentlich haben wir nun Ruhe...weiss auch

wirklich niemand von dem Ferienhaus?"

"Niemand... keiner, der nicht in dieser Kutsche sitzt."

Gabriel schenkte ihr ein kurzes, müdes Lächeln, dafür aber die aufrichtige Liebe eines

Kindes, bevor er wieder einschlief.

Carl beobachtete ihn lächelnd und schloss dann auch die Augen.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Gabriel erst gegen Mittag auf und fand sich in einem weichen Bett

wieder und das ganz alleine. Ängstlich fuhr er hoch. "Carl!"

Aber keine Reaktion, das Zimmer war leer.

Schnell haspelte Gabriel aus dem Bett, froh darüber einen Kinderkörper zu haben, dem so

hastiges Aufstehen im Gegensatz zu einem Erwachsenen nichts auszumachen schien.

Doch bevor er die Tür erreichte, öffnete sich diese und seine Mutter trat ein.

Sofort warf sich Gabriel in ihre Arme, auch wenn er inzwischen fast acht war.

"Na mein Kleiner... was hast du denn heute soviel Energie?"

"Sind wir da? Sind wir da? Wo ist das Schwimmbecken?"

"Unten im Garten, aber nun zieh dich doch erst einmal an."

Gabriel rauschte im Nachthemd ab zu dem grossen Koffer, um darin nach einer Hose zu

wühlen.

"Gabriel!", schollt ihn seine Mutter sofort. "Was hab ich dir gesagt?"

"Huh?" Verwirrt blickte van Helsing seine Mutter an.

"Auspacken...", wiederholte sie noch mal das, was sie ihm gestern schon vor der Reise gesagt

hatte. Erst danach durfte er sich umsehen.

"Oh...vergessen...lohnt sich dass denn?", wollte er wissen, während er gewissenhaft

versuchte seine Hemden in den Schrank zu hängen.

"Ja es lohnt sich...", murmelte seine Mutter und ging dann zur Tür. "Wenn du fertig bist komm zu uns in den Garten."

Gabriel war schon viel zu beschäftigt, um noch zu antworten und fast in seinen Koffer

abgetaucht.

Schließlich verschwand Mrs. Simons und ließ ihn allein.

Es dauerte etwas, bevor klein van Helsing mit legerer Hose und luftigem Hemd in den Garten

gerannt kam und erst mal ein begeistertes "Woooooow" verlauten lies, beim Anblick des

Pools.

Carl lachte leise und streckte dann die Nase wieder in die Sonne.

Schon rannte Gabriel auf ihn zu und kletterte auf seinen Schoss. "Ist es nicht toll hier? Ne,

ne, neeee...!"

"Ja ist es aber AUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, du sitzt auf meiner Rippe."

"Tschuldigung...", stammelte Gabriel, sah aber zu dass er schnell runter kam.

Carl seufzte leise und richtete sich dann auf. "Weißt du was die Rache dafür ist?"

"Nein?" Unschuldige Kinderaugen sahen Carl an.

Dieser stand auf, gab Gabriel einen schubs und warf ihn in den Pool.

Mitsamt den Klamotten. Gabriel schrie nur entsetzt auf und platschte dann ins Wasser, um

blubbernd unter zu gehen. Zu dumm, dass dem Kinderkörper noch niemand beigebracht hatte,

wie man schwamm.

Carl beobachtete ihn eine Weile, ehe er hinterher sprang und Gabriel an den Rand des

Beckens zog.

Van Helsing spuckte Wasser und Galle und klammerte sich panisch, wie eine nasse Katze an

Carl.

"Seit wann kannst du nicht schwimmen?" fragte dieser ganz entsetzt.

Gabriel hustete immer noch. "Weiss nicht...keine Ahnung...", japste der Kleine ganz

verzweifelt.

Carl hob ihm schließlich aus dem Wasser und setzte sich dann neben ihn. "Müssen wir dir

wohl neu beibringen."

Vom Schreck noch ganz beduselt, wurde van Helsing erst jetzt klar, dass er fast ersoffen

wäre und begann nun auch erst am ganzen Leib zu zittern und zu schniefen.

Carl zog ihn allerdings in die Arme und streichelte ihn beruhigend.

"Das wollt ich nicht", wimmerte Gabriel. "Wollt dir doch nicht weh tun."

"Mir weh tun? Geht mir doch gut..."

"Warum hast du mich dann ins Wasser geschupst..."

"Das sollte ein Spaß sein, du hast dich so auf den Pool gefreut, woher soll ich wissen, das du

nicht schwimmen kannst."

"Ich wusst's doch auch nicht", heulte der Junge.

"Ist doch okay, nun wissen wir's."

Gabriel nickte ein letztes mal schniefend. "Und jetzt sind meine Sachen nass..."

"Ach, die kann man wechseln."

"Und wenn mich Mama erwischt?"

"Sie hat es gesehen...", seufzte Carl und deutete hinter sich.

Unsicher drehte van Helsing sich um.

Dort stand Mrs. Simons zusammen mit ihrem Mann und beobachtete die Szene.

Gabriel stand auf und tapste mit eingezogenem Kopf zu ihnen. "Tut mir leid...", nuschelte er

leise.

"Ist doch nicht schlimm...", lächelte seine Mutter ihn an und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Jetzt geh dich aber umziehen."

"Und die nassen Sachen?"

"Gib sie einem der Dienstmädchen."

Gabriel nickte und zottelte davon. Signore di Samira lächelte seine Frau sanft an, wusste er

doch, was ihr der kleine Knirps bedeutete.

Seine Frau lehnte sich gegen ihn und seufzte. "Er ist ein Engel..."

"Das ist er ja...", meinte Santos, auch wenn etwas an dem Jungen war, was ihn beunruhigte.

"Was hast du mein Herz?", fragte seine Frau, die die Unsicherheit ihres Mannes spürte.

"Er...ist aussergewöhnlich...ein kleiner Junge...aber er ist den Häschern des Vatikans

entkommen...und seine Augen? Hast du ihm schon mal in die Augen gesehen?"

"Ja, er wirkt alt... und weise..."

"...aber auch traurig...und einsam...obwohl er doch jetzt uns hat."

"Er vermisst etwas, meinst du das?"

Santos nickte und blickte zu Carl. "Ob er etwas weiss? Oder der Vatikan?"

"Was meinst du? Was soll er wissen?"

"Was vorher mit Gabriel war..."

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber wenn wir ihn fragen und dadurch erinnert er sich. Ich möchte ihn

nicht verlieren."

"Dann lassen wir es besser..." Santos küsste seine Frau auf die Stirn und wandte sich um, als

Gabriel auch schon wieder zurück kam, mit frischen Sachen.

"Da bist du ja schon wieder...", lächelte sie ihren Sohn an und deutete auf den freien Stuhl.

"Setz dich doch."

"Ist etwas passiert?", wollte das gewiefte Kerlchen sofort wissen, als ihm die seltsame

Stimmung aufgefallen war.

"Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, wir haben nur über dich gesprochen."

Van Helsing wurde etwas rot. "W-was denn?" Unsicher sah er zu Carl.

"Das wir dich beide lieb haben... und froh sind, das du bei uns bist."

"Wirklich?" Gabriel blinzelte, aber um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es schon vor verholdener

Freude.

"Ja wirklich... und was möchtest du heut gern tun?"

Und Gabriel fiel langsam auf, dass er keine Ahnung von Freizeit hatte und so blickte er recht

hilflos drein.

"Schwimmen lernen?", schlug seine Ziehmutter schließlich leise vor.

Augenblicklich lief Gabriel knallrot an.

"Hey, es ist doch nicht schlimm, das du es noch nicht kannst. Viele Kinder lernen es erst

spät."

"Aber ich konnte doch schon mal...", nuschelte der Junge und wusste nicht wie nun weiter.

"Und wer...?"

"Dein Freund?"

Hoffnungsvolle Augen blickten zu Carl.

Dieser fühlte sich jedoch noch gar nicht angesprochen und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

"Carl?", piepste Gabriel und ging den anderen anstupsen.

"Hmm?", fragte dieser leise und öffnete ein Auge.

Gabriel stand vor ihm mit grossen, schimmernden Kulleraugen und sah ihn mitleiderregend

an. "Tust du mir Schwimmen beibringen?"

Carl sah in diese tiefen dunklen Abgründe und etwas berührte sein Herz. "Sicher...komm."

"Jaaaa...", jubelte der Kleine und nahm Carls Hand.

Dieser ließ sich langsam ins Wasser gleiten und streckte dann seine Arme nach Gabriel aus.

"Na komm."

"SO?"

"Nein, hast du keine Badehose?"

"Hab ich? Weiss nicht..."

Doch da wurde er schon von hinten angestupst und Mrs. Simons hielt ihm eine Badeshorts

hin.

Gabriel griff danach und wollte ins Haus zotteln um sich umzuziehen.

Doch seine Mutter hielt ihn zurück. "Wo willst du hin?"

"Umziehen..."

"Kannst du doch auch hier.. wir schauen dir schon nichts weg."

Mit glühenden Wangen blieb van Helsing stehen und wusste nicht recht was machen.

"Na komm schon, schäm dich nicht so, ich hab schon mehr als einen nackten Jungen

gesehen."

Nun sah Gabriel sie mit grossen Augen an. Trotzdem trollte sich zu einem der Liegestühle,

um sich etwas ungeschickt, aber so dass man wirklich 'nichts' sah, umzuziehen.

Seine Mutter lachte nur über dieses Verhalten und Carl schmunzelte vor sich her.

Schliesslich war van Helsing fertig und trat an den Poolrand.

Und Carl streckte seine Arme aus. "Na komm."

Erst mal setzte sich Gabriel an den Rand, so dass seine Beine ins Wasser tauchten, ehe er

vorsichtig nach Carls Händen griff. Der Junge zitterte und schien ziemlich Wasserscheu zu

sein.

"Hey, nicht so ängstlich...", flüsterte Carl und zog ihn an sich ins Wasser, hielt ihn aber

immer noch fest. "Ich glaub, bevor du schwimmen lernst musst du erst mal mutiger werden."

Oha! Falscher Spruch. Carl erntete einen entsetzten Blick und aufgeblähte Pausbacken für

diese Aussage.

Aber Carl setzte nach. "Feigling."

"Gar nicht wahr", maulte Gabriel. "I-ich hab keine Angst..."

Carl lachte leise. "Nein, deswegen klammerst du dich an meine Hals wie ein Äffchen."

Unsicher guckte van Helsing erst Carl an, dann das Wasser und ließ langsam los.

Carl unterstützte ihn zwar noch mit einer Hand, aber zeigte ihm dann was er tun musste.

"Beweg dich, dann gehst du nicht unter, ganz ruhig bleiben."

Doch erst mal wurde Gabriels Atmung hektischer und er planschte doch mehr wie ein

junger Hund umher.

"Du musst ruhig bleiben, sonst gehst du unter." Wiederholte Carl und beobachtete ihn.

Gabriel presste die Lippen ganz fest aufeinander, um ja kein Wasser zu verschlucken und

auch die Augen kniff er immer wieder zusammen.

Nach einer Weile griff Carl wieder ein und schnappte sich den Jungen. "Du bist viel zu

verkrampft, so wird das nie etwas."

Schon leise wimmernd drückte Gabriel sich wieder an Carl. "Tut mir leid..."

"Shht, ganz ruhig..." Carl ging es nun anders an, schwamm erst ein paar Mal zusammen mit

Gabriel durch das Becken, bevor er sich unbemerkt etwas von ihm entfernte.

Hastig paddelte van Helsing weiter, ohne etwas zu merken, zu konzentriert war er auf das, was er tat.

Schließlich war Carl ganz weg und zum ersten mal schwamm der junge Vampirjäger allein.

"C-carl? Noch weit? Ich mag...Carl...?" Gabriel guckte sich plötzlich suchend um.

Dieser saß am Rand des Beckens und winke ihm zu.

Schnell sah Gabriel zu, dass er an den Beckenrand kam, wo er sich erst mal hechelnd und

schnaufend festklammerte.

"Na siehst du, du kannst es doch."

Zufrieden strahlte ihn van Helsing an und paddelte kurz darauf wieder los. Sich immer freier

fühlend, begann er schliesslich sogar zu tauchen und sich unter Wasser an Carl heran zu

schleichen, um diesen zu erschrecken.

Dieser grinste und freute sich für ihn mit.

Allerdings nicht lange, denn je länger Gabriel im Wasser war, umso sicherer und damit

frecher wurde er.

Schließlich war Carl froh, aus dem Wasser raus zu sein und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

Viel Frieden fand er dort nicht, denn van Helsing war gut im Wasserspritzen.

"Gabe, lass mich doch bitte etwas ausruhen...", seufzte Carl und setzte sich weiter weg.

"Müde, alter Mann?", quietschte van Helsing und schwamm rückwärts durchs Becken,

krabbelte auf der anderen Seite raus und übte einen gewagten Hechtsprung ins Wasser nach

dem anderen.

Carl schüttelte nur den kopf und seufzte wieder.

"Wie geht es voran?", wollte Santos nach einer Weile wissen und setzte sich neben Carl in

einen Liegestuhl, während er seinen Sohn im Auge behielt.

"Gut, besser als gedacht, er kann jetzt schwimmen."

"Eine kleine Wasserratte mehr auf dieser Welt", lachte Santos und reichte Carl ein Glas

erlesensten Weinbrandes.

"Danke...", sagte dieser und blickte wieder zu Gabriel. "Er blüht auf und kann endlich

unbeschwert Kind sein, das ist schön."

"Ich weiss zwar nicht, was vorher war...aber anscheinend war es nicht schön..."

"Ich kenn ihn auch noch nicht so lange. Immerhin ist er eigentlich Älter als ich."

Santos lachte nur über diesen 'Scherz'.

"Was lacht Ihr so?", fragte Carl geradeheraus.

"Na, dass er älter sein soll als du, mein Lieber..."

"Das war er mal, bevor... bevor ihm das Wesen in den Weg kam."

"Wesen? Ich glaub du solltest mir mal einiges erzählen, werter Carl..."

"Ich...ich weiß nicht... ob ich es sagen sollte."

"Du hast angefangen...meinst du, es würde irgend etwas ändern?"

"Vielleicht Ihre Gefühle gegenüber dem Jungen."

Santos blickte zu Gabriel, der gerade zufrieden durchs Wasser schnorchelte und nach etwas

zu tauchen schien. "Wohl kaum...dafür haben Maria und ich ihn viel zu sehr ins Herz

geschlossen..."

"Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Sie haben aber sicher schon einmal etwas über van Helsing

gehört...oder?"

"Wer hat das nicht? Der berühmt berüchtigte Killer, der allen bösen Kreaturen den Gar aus

macht..."

"Ja, wir waren unterwegs in Paris, als es passierte. Haben Sie schon einmal etwas von der

Quelle des Lebens gehört?"

"Die ewige Jugend verspricht...wir haben sogar ein ganzes Buch über die Suche danach in

unserer Bibliothek."

"Genau, was viele nicht wissen, diese Quelle wurde von einem Ungetüm bewacht, welches sie

vor Eindringlingen schützen sollte. Nachdem die Quelle versiegt war, entkam dieses Wesen

jedoch und treibt seither sein Unwesen in unserer Welt."

"Und van Helsing sollte es aufhalten, nehme ich mal an!"

"Ja, genau das sollte er. Ich war auch dort, aber ich kann in solchen Fällen nicht viel

ausrichten. Er verfolgte das Wesen und wurde dabei verletzt."

Santos hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah Carl aufmerksam an.

"Sie müssen wissen, das Wesen, es hat all die Jahrhunderte bei der Quelle gelebt und dadurch

seine Kraft... na ja, es hat van Helsing also verletzt und er wurde daraufhin...jung."

Logisch schlussfolgernd wanderte Santos Blick zu Gabriel.

"Genau...", sagte Carl nur noch und sah ebenfalls zu Gabriel.

"Aber jetzt geht es ihm gut, oder?", schien die einzige, väterliche Frage zu sein, die Santos

wichtig war.

"Ich denke, er wird wieder wachsen. Er ist in den letzten Wochen fast 3 Jahre Älter

geworden."

"Ein Jahr pro Woche...dann werden wir nicht all zu lange etwas von unserem Kleinen

haben..."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es in der Geschwindigkeit weitergeht."

"Ich muss zugeben, mir wäre es recht, würde es nicht mehr so schnell voranschreiten. Wir

haben lange, vergeblich auf eigene Kinder gehofft und nun hat Maria diesen Jungen

gefunden...wenn sie ihn nun wieder verliert..."

"Sie wird ihn niemals verlieren, auch wenn er erwachsen ist, wird er sie immer noch als Eltern

ansehen, ich denke er liebt sie mit der ganzen liebe, die ein Kind geben kann."

Santos nickte verstehend und erhob sich, um zum Pool zu gehen.

Gabriel schwaderte immer noch quer durchs Wasser, auch wenn er schon vor Kälte zitterte und seine Lippen leicht blau waren.

"Gabriel komm raus mein Junge, es war erst mal genug für heute."

Schnell tauchte Gabriel noch mal unter, um beim Auftauchen die nun schon etwas längeren

Haare nach hinten zu streichen, bevor er sich mit wackeligen Armen aus dem Wasser hievte.

Sein Vater half ihm schließlich dabei und reichte ihm dann ein großes Handtuch.

"D-danke", schlotterte der Kleine und wickelte das Handtuch schliesslich um sich.

Seine Vater jedoch hob ihn auf den Arm und setzte sich mit ihm auf dem Schoß auf einen der

Stühle. "Komm her, erst mal warm werden."

"G-gute Idee...", meinte Gabriel, auch wenn er noch etwas unsicher war, was den

Körperkontakt betraf.

Der Signore jedoch, fühlte sich wohl, mit dem Jungen nah bei sich und hielt ihn weiter fest.

Was Gabriel bald schläfrig werden ließ und er sich doch noch müde ankuschelte.

"Er ist wirklich ein Engel und auch wenn er groß ist, wird er mein Kleiner bleiben."

"Hoffentlich...", meinte Carl leise. Denn diesmal würde van Helsing sich an den Verlust

seiner Familie erinnern.

Schließlich verging der Nachmittag sehr ruhig, da der Kleine Junge immer noch schlief.

Als man kurz vor fünf zum Essen rief, schlief Gabriel immer noch und wollte auch durch

sanftes Anstupsen nicht aufwachen.

Carl hob ihn schließlich hoch und versprach ihn in sein Zimmer zu bringen, hatte der Knirps

sich wohl doch überanstrengt.

Etwas vor sich hinmurmelnd krallte sich Gabriel an Carl fest und schlang heisse Ärmchen um

den Hals des Ordensbruder und schmiegte auch sein Gesicht an dessen Halsbeuge.


	7. Gegen die Zeit

**Grosse Jäger, grosse Sorgen, kleine Jäger...noch mehr Sorgen**

_Gegen die Zeit_

7?

* * *

Sofort erkannte dieser, das der Kleine viel zu heiß war. "Gabe? Kleiner? Du wirst doch 

nicht..."

"Hmm...Mama...", nuschelte der Junge und schnaufte schwerfällig.

Carl legte ihn ins Bett und seufzte dann, bevor er zur Signora ging und sie darüber

informierte.

Aber sie schaffte es nicht einmal die Treppe hoch, als Gabriel ihr schon entgegen gewankt

kam. "..ist doch Abendessenszeit, nicht?", wollte er unsicher wissen.

"Ach Engelchen..", seufzte sie und hob ihn auf den Arm. "Du siehst ganz blass aus, wie fühlst

du dich?"

"Müde...muss ich was essen? Hab keinen Hunger..."

"Wie wär's mit einer Suppe, sonst wirst du mir noch zu schwach. Und am besten gehst du

zurück ins Bett, du hast Fieber."

"Hmm? Mag keine Suppe..."

"Ach Engelchen, aber du musst etwas essen."

Van Helsing vergrub nur das Gesicht in Marias Halsbeuge.

"Na komm, leg dich erst einmal wieder hin. Soll Carl zu dir kommen?"

"Hat doch sicher Hunger...der muss immer essen..."

"Nein, er hat bis jetzt nichts angerührt, braut dir irgendein Mittelchen zusammen."

Gabriel schnaufte und nickte nur leicht, während er sich weiter an seiner Mutter festhielt.

"Na komm, erst mal hinlegen."

"Schlafen", plädierte Gabriel und begann leise durch den Mund zu atmen.

Maria trug ihn in sein Zimmer und legte ihn vorsichtig aufs Bett, dann legte sie einen kühlen

Lappen auf seine Stirn.

Der gefiel ihm aber nicht und rutschte auch schnell wieder hinunter.

"Engel, du musst das lassen... sonst steigt dein Fieber."

"Was? Fieber? Wieso...?"

"Na fühl doch mal deine Stirn, du bist glühend heiß."

"Ist doch auch heiss...", quengelte Gabriel und strampelte die Decke weg.

"Ach Schatz, du musst die Decke da lassen."

"Neiiiin...", jammerte der Kleine und warf sich so hin, dass er die Decke zwischen die Beine

geklemmt hatte.

"Gabriel!", kam nun Carls Stimme von der Tür.

Der Kleine flatterte nur mit den Augenlidern.

Schon war der Ältere bei ihm. "Ach Kleiner, was machst du nur für Sachen."

"Hab nichts gemacht", wimmerte Gabriel.

"Du bist krank, und das ist leider gar nicht gut..."

"...tschuldigung...", hustete der Kleine.

"Komm, trink das, das wird hoffentlich helfen."

Mühsam setzte der Kleine sich wieder auf, hatte aber Mühe, wegen dem zu langen

Hemdärmel.

Carl half ihm und reichte ihm dann den Becher.

"Brrr...eklig", kommentierte der Zwerg nach dem ersten Schlückchen.

"Medizin muss widerlich schmecken."

Doch so eklig? Van Helsing hatte Mühe auch nur die Hälfte runter zu bekommen, bevor er zu

würgen begann.

Da nahm Carl ihm den Becher wieder weg. "Hey, ganz ruhig."

Hecktisch schnappte Gabriel nach Luft und kleine Tränen stiegen dem kranken Kind in die

Augen.

"Shht, du solltest etwas schlafen, das tut dir gut."

Gabriel hielt Carls Hand mit beiden Händen umschlossen, als er sich hinlegte.

"Ach Kleiner, soll ich bei dir bleiben?"

"Hmm...", gab Gabriel nur noch von sich, auch wenn sein Griff schwächer wurde.

Carl legte sich neben ihn, hielt aber Abstand, damit Gabriels Fieber nicht noch weiter stieg.

Santos hatte derweilen nach einem Kinderarzt rufen lassen und versuchte nun Maria zu

beruhigen.

Diese jedoch wollte nicht ruhig werden, ihre Sorgen waren viel zu groß. "Wieso muss man

mir ein Kind schenken und es dann krank werden lassen? Was wenn...wenn er..."

"Nicht Maria...Kinder werden nun mal krank...wir müssen nun nur gut zu ihm sehen, dann

wird es ihm bald wieder gut gehen."

"Er darf nicht von uns gehen, nicht jetzt..."

"Schhht...komm jetzt erst mal wieder hoch zu ihm und dann kühlen wir ihn etwas ab, dann

geht es ihm sicher schon besser, bis der Dotore kommt."

Maria nickte und nahm die Hand ihres Mannes.

Der lächelte sie aufmunternd an und trat mit ihr ins Kinderzimmer.

Dort lag Carl und wachte über den unruhigen Schlaf des kleinen Jungen.

"Wie geht es ihm?", wollte Santos wissen, während er seine Frau los ließ, damit sie zu ihrem

Kind konnte.

"Nicht gut, das Fieber steigt immer weiter."

Er konnte einem leid tun. Ganz gekrümmt lag Gabriel in seinem Bett und auch Carls

streichelnde Hände brachten kaum Linderung.

"Wo bleibt der Arzt?", fragte Maria Nervös und ging zum Fenster.

Die Kutsche des Dotore war in einiger Entfernung bereits auszumachen.

"Wieso beeilt er sich nicht?"

"Schhhht...", versuchte Santos sie zu beruhigend und reichte zeitgleich Carl einen neuen

Lappen.

Diese tupfte sanft über Gabriels Stirn und legte ihn dann darauf.

Inzwischen wehrte sich dieser nicht einmal mehr gegen die Fürsorge.

Und Carl fühlte sich furchtbar.

Langsam wurde auch Santos ungehalten über die Verzögerung der Ankunft des Arztes und er musste sich zusammenreissen, als dieser endlich im Zimmer erschien. "Wurde auch langsam Zeit...", murrte er nur.

Der Arzt jedoch ignorierte das und ging sofort zum Bett. "Ich möchte, das alle das Zimmer

verlassen."

Santos versuchte Maria zu erhaschen und sah Carl auffordernd an.

Dieser jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will nicht gehen."

"Komm bitte...mach den Dotore seine Arbeit machen..."

Carl stand nur widerwillig auf. "Aber..."

Santos fasste ihn sanft um den Oberarm und zog ihn mit sich.

Schließlich blieb de Arzt mit dem Kind allein und behandelte es.

Doch Gabriel spürte die fremde Präsenz und versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren.

Der Arzt aber wusste was er tat und ließ sich darauf gar nicht ein.

Gabriel konnte quengeln wie er wollte, er verpuffte lediglich das was ihm noch an Kraft geblieben war.

Und schließlich war der Arzt fertig und Gabe schlief ruhig.

Kaum das der Dotore draussen war, blickten ihn drei Menschen erwartungsvoll und besorgt

an.

"Es sieht schlimm aus, aber er wird wieder gesund...hoffe ich."

"Wie...schlimm? Sie hoffen...?"

"Es ist eine Lungenentzündung... er braucht Ruhe, frische Luft und Antibiotika."

"Oh...", machte Santos nur und hielt Maria stützend fest,

Diese war wirklich kurz davor zusammenzubrechen.

Endlich durften die besorgten Eltern und Carl wieder van Helsing, der erstaunlich ruhig in

dem viel zu grossen Bett schlief.

Carl setzte sich sofort wieder an seine Seite und nahm die blasse, heiße Hand des Jungen.

Es war wahrlich schwer zu sagen, wer von den Anwesenden sich die meisten Sorgen machte.

Nur van Helsing selbst, bekam von alle dem nichts mit.

Und so ging es die ganze Nacht hindurch, während die Eltern ab und an einschliefen, wachte

Carl die ganze Nacht an seiner Seite.

Irgendwann fiel Carl mit Schrecken auf, dass Gabriels Pyjama scheinbar zu gross wurde.

Und sofort kontrollierte er die Maße. Mit Schrecken wurde ihm klar, was vor sich ging.

Gabriels kleine Hand griff an seiner nach, um ihn fest zu halten.

"Gabe... verdammt, das kann nicht sein..."

"Maaa...", gab der Kleine von sich.

"Gabe... verstehst du mich noch?"

"Carl?" Mühsam öffnete Gabriel die Augen.

"Hey Kleiner...", murmelte dieser und streichelte die nassgeschwitzte Hand. "Du musst gesund werden, hörst du?"

"Hmm...mach ich...ver...sprochen..."

"Ja, aber du musst dich beeilen, du hast nicht viel Zeit Kleiner..."

"Z-zeit...?"

"Ja, du wirst jünger... merkst du es nicht? Du musst gesund werden, sonst..."

Gabriel keuchte auf und hustete, um dann wieder völlig ermattet in die Kissen zu sinken.

Carl gab ihm etwas zu trinken und seufzte leise. "Verdammt, ich werd irgendwas suchen,

etwas das es aufhält."

Als Carl wenig später aus dem Zimmer stürmte, sahen ihn Santos und Maria di Samira

erschrocken an.

"Er wird wieder jünger... ich...ich muss es aufhalten, irgendwie..."

"Was?" Santos sah Carl entsetzt an. "Aber wenn er..."

"Genau, bleibt ihr bei ihm, ich muss etwas besorgen."

Ein leiser Schrei und ein Schluchzen aus Gabriels Zimmer ließ die Erwachsenen herumfahren.

Sofort eilten sie hinein und zum bett des Kindes.

Gabriel sass panisch atmend im Bett und blickte scheinbar auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt im

Zimmer. Im Fiebertraum hatten sich dunkel gekleidete Figuren über ihn her gemacht und in

Angst und Schrecken versetzt.

Maria eilte zu ihm und zog ihn in die Arme. "Schatz? Alles gut, wir sind bei dir."

"Da...da...das sind Männer...", japste Gabriel. "Die wollen mich...wollen...euch..."

"Shhhht, es ist niemand hier, nur Papa und ich."

"Aber...aber...hab sie gesehen...", schluchzte der Kleine nur noch und dann flossen die

Tränen endgültig.

"Shhht.." Maria schaukelte ihn leicht hin und her. "Niemand wird dir etwas tun, nie wieder, du bist jetzt bei uns und bei Carl, wir passen auf dich auf."

Durch die Tränen verschluckte Gabriel sich immer häufiger und hustete und keuchte, dass es

nicht mehr schön war.

Maria blickte ängstlich zu ihren Mann und verzweifelte fast.

Der sah auch unsicher zu ihr hoch, rief dann aber nach einem Diener, der die Medikamente

bringen sollte, die ihnen der Dotore da gelassen hatte.

"Engelchen, die musst du nun nehmen...," sagte Maria zu Gabriel, als sie die Medizin

bekommen hatte.

Nur mühsam bekam Gabriel die Beruhigungstropfen herunter, welche ihm auch beim Atmen

helfen sollte, schliesslich lag er klatschnass vom Schwitzen in Marias Armen und atmete nur

noch leicht.

Dieser schaukelte ihn noch immer vorsichtig und betete still vor sich her.

Die Zeit verstrich unaufhaltsam. Carl war verschwunden und Gabriels Zustand blieb konstant,

wenn auch nicht besonders gut. Und Carl hatte recht gehabt: van Helsings Körper wurde

wieder jünger.

Maria hielt ihn die ganze Zeit über apathisch im Arm und betet leise, sie konnte es nicht ertragen, den Jungen, den sie gerade erst gewonnen hatte so leiden zu sehen.

Santos stand ihr bei so gut es ging und brachte immer wieder frisches Wasser für neue

Wickel, um das Fieber zu senken, denn je mehr es stieg, um so schneller wurde Gabriel

jünger.

Maria handelte nur noch rein mechanisch, konnte sich nicht mehr auf das Kind in ihren

Armen, das inzwischen nur noch ungefähr 6 Jahre alt war.

Dort herrschte endlich erst einmal ein Stillstand und erlaubte den erschöpften Eltern auch sich einen Moment hinzulegen.

Doch Maria konnte kein Auge zu tun, die Sorgen hielte sie wach und innerlich brodelte sie, als sie daran dachte, das Carl sie damit allein gelassen hatte.

"Liebling, komm und schlaf etwas...", versuchte Santos sie vom Kindbett weg zu bekommen.

"Ich kann auch eine Weile auf ihn acht geben."

"Nein, nein ich...ich muss bei ihm bleiben, sieh ihn dir doch an, er ist so klein...so jung."

"Aber du kannst ihm auch nicht helfen, wenn du irgendwann umfällst...keine Sorge,

Liebes...ich lass nicht zu, dass uns irgendwer oder irgendwas unseren Sohn wegnimmt."

"Aber...aber..." Maria hatte keine Kraft mehr zu wiedersprechen und seufzte leise.

Santos lächelte schwach und rutschte an ihrer statt aufs Bett und nahm Gabriel in den Arm,

der kaum noch grösser war, als sein Arm.

Maria legte sich etwas hin, fand aber keinen Schlaf und so verging die Nacht recht langsam.

Am Morgen dann war Gabriel kaum mehr als vier Jahre alt und lag gar nicht mehr im Bett,

sondern nur noch in den Armen seines Vaters.

Maria saß daneben und hielt die Hand des Kleinkindes. Immer noch war keine Nachricht von Carl gekommen und langsam wurde die Zeit knapp.

Die Wickel brachten kaum noch etwas, doch schliesslich erreichte Gabriel die Phase mit so hohem Fieber, dass er sogar wieder bei klarem Verstand war und aufschreckte.

Sofort saß Maria bei ihm und lächelte ihn an. "Engel?", fragte sie leise.

"Mama...mir ist heiss...", meinte Gabriel leise. "Trinken...?"

Maria reichte ihm einen Becher und während ihr Mann den Kleinen hoch hielt, half sie ihm

beim Trinken.

Gabriel blickte die beiden unsicher an, griff aber selber nach dem Becher und hielt ihn

zusätzlich fest.

Maria lächelte leicht, aber als sie die Hand auf Gabriels Stirn legte seufzte sie. "Es steigt

immer mehr."

"Was?" Gabriel blickte hoch zu ihrer Hand und zog sie dann etwas runter, um damit zu

schmusen.

"Wie fühlst du dich Herzchen?"

"Heiss...", gab Gabriel leise an.

"Das wird bald besser, ganz sicher."

"Gut...hab dich lieb...", schnurrte Gabriel leise und schien sich wohl zu fühlen.

"Ich hab dich auch lieb Engelchen", murmelte Maria und streichelte ihn weiter.

Gabriel schien es schon fast zu gut zu gehen für seinen Zustand und er schien grad extrem

liebesbedürftig zu sein.

Aber Maria genoss die kurze Zeit, die der Junge wieder klar denken konnte.

Schliesslich wollte er auch noch seinen Vater bei sich haben, hatte aber schon wieder Mühe

die Äuglein offen zu halten.

"Müde mein Engel? Schlaf doch etwas, du musst ganz schnell gesund werden."

"Darf ich dann wieder schwimmen gehen?"

"Ja, das darfst du, solang du willst, zusammen mit deinem Papa oder mit mir oder Carl."

Gabriel wollte emsig nicken, schaffte aber nur zwei mal, ehe sein Köpfchen zur Seite rollte.

"Gabriel?", fragte Maria sofort besorgt und sah ihn an.

Der Kleine schien wieder zu schlafen und hatte eine von Marias losen Haarlocken erwischt,

die er nun festhielt.

Diese seufzte nun erneut. "Wo bleibt Carl nur, er lässt uns im Stich."

"Das glaub ich nicht", meinte Santos sanft und strich Gabriel ein paar Haarsträhnchen aus der

Stirn. "Er liebt den Kleinen doch genauso."

"Aber wo bleibt er dann?"

"Das weiss ich nicht, Liebes...leg ihn besser wieder hin", meinte Santos schliesslich mit

einem liebevollen Blick auf Gabriel.

Sofort legte Maria ihn hin und deckte ihn liebevoll zu.

Von nun an wachte der Kleine gar nicht mehr auf und Medikamente konnte man ihm nicht mehr einflössen. Es schien beinahe, als würde sein Körper eher schlapp machen, als dass er jünger wurde und inzwischen war er nunmehr knapp drei.

Und noch immer keine Ahnung wo Carl war. Maria konnte inzwischen nicht mehr stillsitzen und lief im Zimmer auf und ab.

Das Ticken der Uhr war überlaut zu hören und auch Santos stand draussen auf dem Balkon

um zu sehen, wo Carl blieb.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen Alptraumhaft langsam und Maria schien es nicht mehr auszuhalten.


	8. In letzter Sekunde

**Grosse Jäger, grosse Sorgen, kleine Jäger...noch mehr Sorgen**

_In letzter Sekunde_

Teil 8

* * *

Die Sonne sank bereits, als endlich am Horizont ein Reiter auftauchte, der in höllischem Tempo auf die Villa zu hielt. Sofort rief Santos nach seiner Frau.

Maria kam angestürmt und blickte hinaus, all ihre Hoffnung war nun darauf gerichtete, das

dieser Reiter Carl war, der endlich ein Mittel gefunden hatte.

"Er ist es...", flüsterte Santos und rief nach unten zu den Bediensteten, sie sollen sofort die

Tore öffnen, damit Carl durchkam.

Dieser stürmte kaum das er angekommen war sofort nach oben und in das Zimmer des Junge.

Ohne auch nur einen Blick auf Maria und Santos zu werfen eilte er zu Gabriel und gab ihm eine Injektion.

Besorgt und doch auch hoffnungsvoll waren ihm die Eltern gefolgt und warteten nun ab, was

passieren würde.

Carl seufzte leise und setzte sich auf den Boden neben dem Bett. "Es wirkt, es muss wirken...

jetzt können wir nur noch abwarten."

Noch rührte sich das Kleinkind nicht, sondern schlief immer noch unruhig und schien zu träumen.

Carl sah man die Anstrengung der letzten Stunden nur zu deutlich an. Er war leichenblass, im

Kontrast dazu standen die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen, ausserdem schien er am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

Santos legte ihm schliesslich eine Decke über die Schulter und zog ihn vom Kinderbett weg.

"Komm jetzt. Du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun...ruh dich aus, damit du dich nachher um ihn

kümmern kannst, ja?"

"Ich, nein ich kann nicht weg... muss hier bleiben und abwarten...es muss wirken... es

MUSS..."

"Das wird es schon...selbst wenn nicht...kannst du jetzt nichts mehr dran ändern."

"Aber ich kann nicht hier weg, bitte... lass mich hier bleiben."

Schliesslich nickte Santos, ließ Carl aber erst einen Tee und dann eine stärkende Suppe

bringen.

Die dieser aber nicht einmal anrührte, er saß einfach da und beobachtete den Jungen im Bett.

Stunden vergingen, ohne das Gabriel sich mehr veränderte und schliesslich griffen

irgendwann kleine Finger nach Carls Haaren.

Sofort schreckte dieser auf und blickte hoch. "Gabe?"

Der Kleine lächelte müde und rutschte etwas zu Carl, um sich anzukuscheln.

"Oh Gott...", murmelte Carl und zog ihn in die Arme.

Etwas überrascht blinzelte Gabriel und kitzelte dabei mit seinen langen Wimpern über Carls

Hals.

Dieser strahlt nur noch und schaukelte das Kind leicht hin und her.

Gabriel verstand zwar die Welt nicht mehr, drückte sich aber fest an Carl und sah immer

wieder zu diesem hoch.

"Na mein Kleiner, wie fühlst du dich?"

"Müde...", gähnte Gabriel. "Und du?"

"Auch müde... ziemlich müde sogar."

"Schlafen?", wisperte Gabriel.

"Ich glaub wir sollten zuerst deiner Mama und deinem Papa bescheid sagen, das es dir wieder

gut geht."

Gabriel dachte nicht dran aufzustehen sondern klammerte sich an Carls Hals fest.

"Sol ich dich hintragen?"

Begeistertes nicken des kleinen Jungen.

Also stand Carl auf und trug den Jungen aus dem Zimmer zu seinen Eltern.

"Mamaaaa! Papaaaa!", trötete Gabriel schon vom Gang her, als sie sich dem Salon näherten.

Sofort eilten seine Eltern herbei und Maria hielt vor Schreck den Atem an, stürmte dann

aber los und riss Gabriel an sich.

Etwas erschrocken japste van Helsing auf, ließ sich aber knuddeln.

Carl lächelte vor sich her und beobachtete die Szene vor sich. Maria hielt Gabriel einfach fest

und gab ihm dann einen dicken Kuss.

Was den Kleinen ganz typisch für sein Alter das Gesichtchen verziehen ließ.

Sie lachte jedoch nur und gab ihn dann an ihren Mann weiter, während sie Carl

Dankbar umarmte.

Santos unterließ es zu Gabriels Freude ihn ebenfalls zu sehr zu herzen, dennoch drückte er

den Knirps an sich und strich ihm durch die weichen Haare.

Maria lächelte alle an und blickte dann zu Gabriel. "Möchtest du was essen?"

"Durst...möchte was trinken...bitte..."

Maria lachte, hob ihn auf den Arm und trug ihn in den Salon, wo sie ihm etwas zu trinken

gab.

Gabriel schien es etwas unheimlich, dass ihn jeder beobachtete und anstrahlte, während er den

irgendwie viel zu grossen Becher versuchte beim Trinken zu halten.

Carl war noch immer völlig erledigt und schlief schon fast im stehen, als Maria mit Gabriel

zurück kam.

Santos aber ließ nun nichts mehr gelten und schickte Carl schlafen.

Dieser war ganz froh darüber und schlurfte müde zu seinem Zimmer.

Gabriel blickte ihm lange nach und dann wieder zu seiner Mutter.

"Was hast du?", fragte diese leise.

"Carl...ist furchtbar müde...wegen mir?"

"Ja, er hat die ganze Nacht nach Medizin für dich gesucht..."

"War zu lang im Wasser, hmm?", machte Gabriel scheinbar verstehend.

"Ja mein Engel...was zu lange."

Sofort senkte Gabriel den Kopf und blickte zu Boden, beschämt mit einer Haarlocke Marias

spielend.

"Hey, das konntest du doch nicht wissen, aber nun solltest du etwas raus in die Sonne, das

wird dir gut tun."

"Sonne? Wie spät ist es?" Gabriel hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und versuchte

vergeblich die Ziffernblätter der grossen Wanduhr zu lesen.

"Fast Mittag... und die Sonne scheint."

"Hab ich lang geschlafen?"

"Ja, fast zwei ganze Tage."

"Oh...so lang? Und warum bin ich dann immer...immer nochmüde?", gähnte Gabriel und

kuschelte sich wieder an seine Mutter.

"Weil du solange krank warst."

"Jetzt aber nicht mehr?"

"Nein, jetzt bist du wieder gesund."

Gabriel strahlte und umarmte seine Mutter wieder, um kurz darauf leise zu ziehen.

"Möchtest du lieber schlafen anstatt nach draußen?"

"Hmmm...hmnnm...", nuschelte Gabriel nur und genoss die Wärme.

"Also was hmm... schlafen?"

Gabriel gähnte. "Nur kurz raus...Papa auch da?"

"Ja, er wartet sicher schon auf dich."

Sofort ruckte Gabriel wieder auf und rief nach seinem Vater.

Dieser erschien kurz darauf auf der Schwelle. "Ja mein Kleiner?"

"Bin gar nicht mehr müde", quäkte der Kleine aufgedreht.

"Das ist doch schön..." Santos nahm ihn auf den Arm. "Und was möchtest du jetzt tun?"

"Mama sagt Sonne tanken..."

"Das ist eine gute Idee, aber heut erst mal kein Wasser."

"Kein Wasser...", schüttelte Gabriel brav den Kopf und drängte zu seinem Vater.

"Hmm, na komm, lass uns etwas spielen gut?"

Die Müdigkeit schien nun gänzlich verflogen und Gabriel ziemlich aufgekratzt.

"Spielen...ja...was spielen wir?"

"Hmm... was du möchtest."

"Reiten?"

"Meinst du denn, du bist schon fit genug dafür?"

"Denk schon...", brabbelte Gabriel, der kaum noch Anzeichen seiner Krankheit zeigte.

"Na gut, komm lass uns reiten gehen."

"Juhuuu..." Gabriel strahlte und plapperte munter vor sich her, auch wenn es ihm weniger

gefiel, dass sein Vater ihn vorher noch richtig anzog, wo ihm doch so warm war.

Aber er wollte eben vorsorgen, nicht das dem Kleinen noch etwas passierte. Schließlich wurde ihm auch noch ein Helm aufgesetzt.

"Das ist nun unter meiner Würde, Papa...", quengelte Gabriel.

"Würde? Du bist ein Kind...", grinste Santos und bestand auf den Helm.

Und van Helsing versuchte ihn durch Quengeln und Gemecker wieder los zu werden, da er es

nicht schafft ihn selber abzunehmen.

"Der Helm bleibt auf oder wir gehen zurück ins Haus."

Gabriel zog eine entsetzliche Schnute und ließ sich bockig aufs Pferd setzen. Dann aber hoben sich seine Augenbrauen. "Hey, warum komm ich nicht runter zu den Steigbügeln?"

"Ich dachte mir, es wäre Sicherer wenn ich mit dir reite", sagte Santos und setzte sich hinter

seinen Sohn.

"Hmmm...okay...", machte Gabriel und hatte nun das Problem, dass er keine Zügel in Händen

halten konnte.

Santos jedoch hielt ihn selber fest und ritt dann voraus.

Nach einer Weile gab Gabriel dann auf und genoss den Ausritt.

Und auch Santos genoss die Zeit mit seinem Sohn.

Gabriel hatte sich wirklich binnen kürzester Zeit erholt und wartete nun nur noch darauf, dass

Carl auch wieder fitt war.

Das jedoch dauerte länger als erwartete, denn er schlief erst einmal zwei Tage durch.

In der Zeit schritt Gabriels Wachstum ziemlich voran und so sass ein munterer, neunjähriger

Knirps bei Carl auf dem Bett, als dieser endlich aufwachte.

Carl sah sich erst einmal verwirrt um, bevor er ihn erkannte. "Gabe?"

"Morgen...Tee? Oder Kaffee?"

"Tee...", murmelte Carl und blickte Gabriel noch immer an.

Der reichte ihm eine Tasse und strich sich den langen, widerspenstigen Pony aus der Stirn.

"Du siehst... anders aus."

"Bin gewachsen", meinte der Junge grinsend und futterte von den Plätzchen, die er eigentlich

für Carl hergeschleppt hatte.

"Ja, ziemlich."

"Nicht gut?", blinzelte van Helsing und schob Carl nebenbei ein Plätzchen in den Mund.

"Doch, dachte nur nicht, das es so schnell geht."

"Es nervt", gab Gabriel zu. "Alles ziept und tut weh und ich muss zwei mal am Tag was

anderes anziehen..." Er beugte sich zu Carl. "Keine Ahnung warum meine Eltern für jede

Grösse die passenden Klamotten haben."

"Weil sie Bescheid wissen?"

"Hmm...und du meinst es macht ihnen wirklich nichts aus? Ich dachte ja erst, sie würden es

einfach nicht glauben..."

"Nein, sie lieben dich Gabriel, das hättest du in den letzten Tagen merken sollen."

Gabriel sackte in sich zusammen. "Und wenn ich erst gross bin? Wenn ich wieder...van

Helsing bin?"

"Dann werden sie dich immer noch lieben. Ach Gabriel, wir alle haben dich lieb, merkst du

das denn nicht?"

"Na ja, nachdem man Jahre lang allein war, ist es schwer sich wieder daran zu gewöhnen."

"Du warst nie wirklich allein, du hast dich nur von allen abgeschottet."

"Ziemlich einfach, wenn man immer allein unterwegs ist..."

"Auch wen ich bei dir war hast du mich nie an dich ran gelassen."

Gabriel blickte auf die Decke hinab und wurde etwas rot. "Kenn es doch nicht anders."

"Ist doch okay..."

Doch der Junge schnuffelte leise. "Ich ändere mich...versprochen...", meinte er leise.

"Komm her..." Carl setzte sich auf und breitete die Arme aus.

Gabriel krabbelte zu ihm und schien zu überlegen. "Machst du das auch noch, wenn ich gross

bin?"

"Wen du willst..."

Zufrieden lächelte Gabriel und kuschelte sich an. "Wenn du dann wieder aufstehst, gehen wir

zusammen in die Stadt? Allein darf ich nicht, sagt Papa..."

"In die Stadt?"

"Da soll heute Abend ein Fest sein..."

"Na wenn du da gern hin willst, gehen wir."

Langsam checkte Gabriel, dass er so ziemlich alles bekam, wenn er nur lieb fragte und

Hundeblick aufsetzte.

"Aber zuerst muss ich mal aufstehen."

Brav machte van Helsing ihm Platz und brachte ihm saubere Kleidung ans Bett.

Woraufhin Carl langsam begann sich anzuziehen.

Die Kutte ließ Gabriel bewusst weg.

Doch Carl suchte sie sofort. "Wo...wo ist?"

"Dreckig, zerschlissen, nicht sehr modisch..."

"Aber..."

"Und die Haare..." Gabriel kam mit einem Kamm und einer seltsamen kleinen Büchse

angestapft.

"Was? Was ist damit?"

Schon war Gabriel hinter ihm und zerwuschelte seine Frisur, um sie dann mit dem Haarwachs

seiner Mutter zu festigen.

"Was machst du da?"

"Perfekt...", kommentierte van Helsing und zog Carl mit vor einen Spiegel.

Dieser blickte ziemlich skeptisch hinein. "Und nun?"

"Siehst du gut aus...gehen wir die Ladys aufreissen!" Sprach's und sprang vom Bett.

"Aber...aber...das geht doch nicht!"

"Was nicht? Wieso nicht?" Verständnislos sah Gabriel seinen Freund an und zog noch immer

leicht an seiner Hand.

"Du...du bist ein Kind!"

"Nicht wirklich?", meinte Gabriel Schulter zuckend und zerrte weiter an Carl, bis sie in der

Eingangshalle standen und warf ihm ein paar chice Lederreitstiefel zu.

Carl wusste nicht mehr was sagen und schwieg einfach.

Kurz darauf schwang van Helsing sich auf den Rücken eines andalusischen Hengstes und

strahlte Carl erwartungsvoll an, weil er dessen Meinung zu seinem Geschenk wissen wollte.

"Was...was ist das?", fragte dieser nur.

"Meins...", quietschte Gabriel und klopfte dem weissen Riesen den Hals.

"Deins? Woher?"

"Hat Papa mir geschenkt...ist er nicht schön...und so lieb..." Gabriel lenkte das Tier zu Carl.

"Du...du hast ihn um den Finger gewickelt?"

"Ich hab nicht gebettelt wenn du das meinst", schnappte van Helsing ein.

"Nein, aber solang gequengelt bis er ihn dir gekauft hat."

Wieder schüttelte Gabriel den Kopf.

"Sondern?"

"Gestern kamen hier fünf Pferde an und ich stand dabei und da hat Paps gemeint, ob mir eins

gefällt und ich...'Sicher'..."

"Ach ja?"

"Und dann durfte ich mir eins aussuchen..."

"Du wirst verwöhnt, ein verwöhnter van Helsing, das kann ja heiter werden."

"Was denn? Was ist so schlimm an einem Pferdchen...? Komm, steig endlich auf...sonst sind

die hübschesten Damen sicher schon weg..."

"Ich soll da drauf?"

"Oder du nimmst eins der anderen aus dem Stall."

Carl verschwand sofort im Stall und kam kurz darauf mit einer alten Stute zurück.

Die ebenso unglücklich über diese Wahl schien wie Gabriel. Der pfiff einem der Stallburschen und zehn Minuten später sass Carl auf dem Rücken eines edlen, dunkelbraunen Kohlfuchses, dich an Gabriels Seite und ritt mit ihm zur naheliegenden Stadt.

"Du bist verrückt, weißt du das?"

"Nein, wieso? Abgesehen davon das ich Vampire und andere Ungeheuer jage..."

"Du bist neun Jahre alt!"

"Nur technisch gesehen..."

"Hast du all deine kindlichen Züge verloren?"

"Was für Züge?" Gabriel sah sich um. "Hier gibt's keine Eisenbahn..."

Carl seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach vergiss es."

"Hyaaaaah...", rief Gabriel fröhlich und trieb den Andalusier an, der daraufhin los in

Richtung Stadt preschte.

Carl seufzte, machte aber keine Anstalten ihm zu folgen.

Dafür bockte sein Reittier und wollte hinter her.

"Ruhig...", murrte Carl. "Lass den Jungspund doch, er will ne Frau, dann soll er sich eine

suchen."


	9. Wenn der Jäger wieder erwacht

**Grosse Jäger, grosse Sorgen, kleine Jäger...noch mehr Sorgen**

_Wenn der Jäger wieder erwacht_

Teil 9

* * *

Trotzdem kam er irgendwann in der Stadt an, wo schon überall laute Musik spielte und die

Menschen fröhlich tanzten, sangen und Wein tranken. Van Helsing hatte am Rand gewartet

und stand nun vor einem Lokal und gierte nach einem Weinkelch.

Doch kaum das Carl das sah, ging er zu ihm und schubste ihn zur Seite, zog ihn mit sich.

"Was denkst du dir dabei?"

"Aber ich hab Durst...was anders kriegst hier wohl nicht..."

"Oh doch, es gibt zumindest keinen Wein für dich."

"Aber...aber..." Van Helsing hopste hinter Carl her, blieb dann aber bei einem Brunnen

stehen und deutete auf die andere Seite. "Guck mal die beiden Mädels...die

Dunkelhaarige...wäre das nix für dich?"

Carl sah kurz zu dem Mädchen, aber schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein, sicher nicht."

"Die Blondine da drüben?"

Carl schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Gabriel trabte also brav hinter ihm her. "Und wohin willst du? Hmm...?Hmm?"

"Was weiß ich, du wolltest doch unbedingt her."

"Dann gehen wir was essen...", beschloss Gabriel und hängte sich munter an Carls Arm.

"Wenn du meinst, und wohin?"

"Da vorne hat es Festzelte..." Die beiden schlängelten sich durch die Menschenmassen und

der ein oder andere Kerl guckte Carl schon mal neidisch hinter her.

Dieser jedoch bemerkte das nicht mal, sondern sah sich nur suchend um.

Gabriel hätte sich am liebsten zu irgendwem dazu gesetzt. Jetzt wo niemand ihn fürchtete,

suchte er geradezu die Gesellschaft anderer.

Doch Carl zog ihn abseits an einen der Tische.

"Oh, willst du die Leute beobachten?", schlussfolgerte Gabriel und schnappte sich die

Speisekarte.

"Nein, ich will nur meine Ruhe."

"Geht's dir nicht gut?" Besorgt beugte sich van Helsing zu Carl und legte ihm eine Hand auf

die Stirn.

Carl seufzte. "Doch, es geht mir gut."

"Aber was gefällt dir denn nicht..."

Carl zuckte nur mit den Schulter und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihm ein junger Mann auf

die Schulter tippte.

Sofort war Gabriel abgelenkt und kicherte. "Da will wer was von dir."

Carl stand auf und unterhielt sich einen Moment mit dem Mann, so das Gabriel nichts hören

konnte.

Was diesem ziemlich anödete und er kurzerhand für sich und Carl einen Krug Wein und

Brathähnchen bestellte.

Bald aber konnte er Carl lächeln sehen und ab und an war sogar ein lachen zu hören.

Gabriel schenkte sich derweilen das zweite Glas Wein ein.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bevor Carl sich wieder zu ihm setzte, dem Kerl aber weiter

hinterher sah.

"Wer war'n dis...?", säuselte Gabriel.

"Niemand den du kennst... und was trinkst du da?"

"Traubensaft", sprach van Helsing mal wieder die Wahrheit, auch wenn er das wesendliche

verschwieg.

"Ja mit Alkohol...", murrte Carl und nahm ihm Krug und Becher weg.

Gabriel kieckste und schob Carl seinen Teller mit dem Brathähnchen zu. "Hunger?"

"Ja...", lächelte dieser und nahm sich eine Keule.

"Und war das nun vorhin ein Freund von dir?"

"Nein...", sagte Carl nur und aß ruhig weiter.

"Wer dann?"

"Niemand den du kennen musst."

"Komm sag schon..."

"Da gibt es nichts zu sagen, wir haben uns nur unterhalten."

"Worüber?"

"Dies und das...", murmelte Carl und trank seinen Becher leer.

"Geheimnisse...?"

"Nein..."

"Warum erzählst du mir dann nichts? Woher kennst du ihn?"

"Er hat mich gerade angesprochen, hast du doch mitbekommen."

"Ihr kanntet euch nicht? Und was wollte er?"

"Mit mir sprechen..."

"Und was wollte er sprechen?" Gabriel knurrte leise und die Eifersucht war nicht mehr zu

übersehen.

"Verdammt Gabe, du bist zu neugierig für dein Alter."

"Isch bin 31 was erwartest du..."

"Du sitzt als neunjähriger Knirps vor mir, nicht als 31jähriger Vampirjäger." Carl lachte und trank noch einen Becher Wein.

Auch Gabriel gierte wieder danach. "Durst..."

Doch Carl nahm ihm den Becher wieder weg und reichte ihm stattdessen Wasser.

Enttäuscht sah Gabriel zu ihm hoch und bekam ganz wässrige Augen. "Warum nicht?"

"Willst du dass ich eingesperrt werde, weil ich einem Kind Alkohol gebe?"

"Is doch nich verboten...o-oder?" Gabriel wimmerte. "Du magst mich nicht...du lässt mich auf dem Trocknen sitzen..."

"Gabriel! Benimm dich etwas..."

"Du liebst mich nicht...nicht wahr?" Gabriel lag inzwischen halb auf dem Tisch.

Carl stand schließlich auf, hob ihn auf die Arme und trug ihn, nachdem er gezahlt hatte, aus dem Zelt.

"Doch noch Liebe?", nuschelte Gabriel und winkte ein paar Mädchen zu.

"Liebe? Du redest Unsinn, du bist betrunken."

"Du bist grausam, Carl...jawohl...Ordensbrüder sollten ihre Nächsten lieben wie sich selbst..."

"Du verwechselst da etwas mit Mönchen."

"Oh...schuldigung...aber hast mich trotzdem...lihicks..." Van Helsing hickste auf und blinzelte, schien gerade wieder ein Stück gewachsen zu sein.

Carl seufzte. So konnte er Gabriel auf keinen Fall nach Hause bringen, also entschloss er sich ein Zimmer für sie beide zu mieten.

Gabriel war schon beinahe unanständig anhänglich.

Bis Carl ihn auf das schmale Bett warf. "Oh Gott, womit hab ich das verdient... ein Teeny..."

Der inzwischen Zwölfjährige kuschelte sich zufrieden ein und blinzelte erwartungsvoll zu Carl hoch.

Dieser jedoch tigerte das Zimmer auf und ab.

"Kommst du nicht auch ins Bett?"

"Zu dir?"

"Is nur ein Bett da..."

"Brauch nicht unbedingt schlafen."

Langsam richtete Gabriel sich wieder auf und sah Carl aus schimmernden, nahezu schwarzen Augen an.

Was diesen wie magisch anzog und er langsam zum Bett kam. "Ach Gabe..."

Der Kleine blinzelte unschuldig und sein Blick schrie geradezu nach Liebe und Zuwendung.

Carl setzte sich schließlich hin, zog sich die Stiefel aus und blickte dann auf Gabriel. "Du weißt genau, wie du bekommst was du möchtest oder?"

Gabriel knabberte scheinbar verlegen auf seiner Unterlippe herum, nickte aber leicht, als er Carl Platz im Bett machte.

Schließlich lag dieser neben ihm und lächelte leicht. "Du bist eifersüchtig gewesen..."

"Hmm...? Bin isch nicht...worauf denn?"

"Auf den Kerl von vorhin..." lachte Carl.

"Und warum sollte ich?"

"Das würde ich gern von dir wissen...", sagte Carl und blickte in die dunklen Abgründe.

Gabriel blinzelte nur noch hie und da und rutschte näher. "Weiss nicht...war ich das...? Wirklich eifersüchtig? Er hatte deine Aufmerksamkeit...nicht ich..."

"Oh, und wenn etwas nicht mehr auf deine Kommandos hört, wirst du eifersüchtig?"

Schmollend schob Gabriel seine Unterlippe vor. "Du hast angefangen mir meine Entscheidungen abzunehmen...darf ja nicht mal mehr trinken..."

"Du bist jetzt schon betrunken genug, das reicht fürs erste..."

"Und warum entscheidest du das?", wollte van Helsing wissen.

"Weil ich auf dich aufpassen soll?"

Gabriels Nasenflügel begannen zu beben, ehe er leise schniefte.

"Was denkst du werden deine Eltern denken, wen ich dich so nach Hause bringe."

"Schlafen...hicks...doch um die Zeit..."

"Na wenn du mal glaubst, jetzt hab ich gezahlt und wir bleiben hier."

Woraufhin Gabriel näher an Carl rutschte, um sich anzukuscheln.

Dieser seufzte erneut. "Wie soll das nur werden wenn du erst in der Pubertät bist..."

"Puper...was?"

"Ach vergiss es, du hast noch einige Wochen...Zeit..."

Die Antwort schien van Helsing schon gar nicht mehr mitbekommen zu haben, denn er zog schon leise an Carls Brust gekuschelt vor sich hin.

Carl jedoch brauchte lange, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen und er tief einschlief.

Am Morgen wurde er dadurch geweckt, das jemand fluchtartig das Bett verließ und zum Bad stürzte.

Was Carl nur zum Grinsen brachte und er sich langsam aufsetzte um auf Gabriel zu warten.

Aber der kam und kam nicht und hing eine geschlagene halbe Stunde über der Kloschüssel.

Schließlich ging Carl zu ihm und half ihm. "Na, wie fühlen wir uns heut morgen?"

"Beschissen...da verwandle ich mich lieber noch mal in einen Werwolf..."

"Hey, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht."

Gabriel blickte Carl totenbleich an und übergab sich sofort wieder, um der Toilette auch noch den letzten Inhalt seines eigentlich leeren Magens zu übergeben.

Carl wartete ab und reichte ihm nachher ein Tuch und ein Glas wasser. "Na, das nächste mal doch lieber Alkoholfrei?"

Schnell nickte Gabriel und hielt sich nun den schmerzenden Bauch.

"Na komm hoch und leg dich noch etwas hin."

Mühsam richtete sich Gabriel auf und heulte leise auf. "Dabei hab ich nicht mal ein Mädchen abbekommen..."

"Tja, da bist du selber Schuld, wenn du nicht soviel getrunken hättest..."

"War doch nicht viel...nur ein Glas und n halbes, sonst trink ich Absinth ohne das es mir was ausmacht..."

"Sonst hast du auch nicht den Körper eines Kindes..."

"So langsam...langsam bin ich der Meinung...das es gar nicht so übel is erwachsen zu sein..."

"Ach so?"

Gabriel nickte und torkelte in Richtung Bett. "Hey...dreht sich immer noch...wieso? Hab den Rausch doch sicher ausgeschlafen..."

"Was dreht sich?", fragte Carl und hielt ihn fest.

"Raum..oh, hat aufgehört. Hab ich mich gedreht?" Verwundert blickte Gabriel an Carl hoch, was zum Glück inzwischen keine all zu grosse Distanz mehr war.

"Nein, du schwankst nur..." Carl grinste wieder. "Ich liebe betrunkene Kinder."

"Du liebst mich also?" Erfreut schlang Gabriel seine Arme um Carls Hals und kuschelte sich schnurrend an seine Brust.

"Wer? Was? Ich liebe dich nicht..."

"Nein!" Sofort strauchelte Gabriel zurück und begann zu schniefen.

"Nein... wieso sollte ich auch? Du bist mein bester Freund, ich mag dich sehr gern..."

Doch Gabriel war bereits dabei in seine Stiefel zu schlüpfen und dann aus dem Zimmer zu haspeln.

Carl blickte ihm verwirrt hinter und folgte ihm dann. "Gabriel?"

Doch der Junge stiefelte weiter, als ob er ihn nicht gehört hätte, direkt hinaus in den Stall.

Doch Carl folgte ihm und war schneller, da er nicht betrunken gewesen war. Im Stall schließlich hielt er ihn fest und warf ihn in einen Heuhaufen. "Was ist los mit dir?"

Gabriel blieb einfach liegen und rollte sich zusammen.

Carl setzte sich neben ihn und streichelte ihn leicht. "Hey Kleiner..."

Kurz blinzelte Gabriel, schloss dann aber wieder die Augen, doch zumindest wurde sein hektischer Atem ruhiger.

"Was ist denn los?"

Der Junge zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

"Wie soll ich dir helfen, wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst..."

"Weiss auch nicht...tat nur...weh..."

"Was tat weh?"

Gabriel fasste sich an die linke Brustseite.

Carl seufzte und zog ihn dann in die Arme. "Ach Kleiner, du bist wirklich verwirrend."

"Ich versteh's doch auch nicht mehr..."

Carl hielt den Jungen einfach nur schweigend fest und genoss die Nähe.

Auch Gabriel wurde ruhiger und schlief nahezu in Carls Armen wieder ein.

Doch bald wurde es unruhiger im Stall, da langsam auch der Rest der Stadt erwachte und Carl weckte ihn sanft. "Komm, wir müssen los."

"Nach Hause?"

"Deine Eltern machen sich sicherlich schon Gedanken."

"Wissen doch das Fest ist..."

"Möchtest du noch bleiben?"

"Hmmm...", schnurrte Gabriel zustimmend und kuschelte sich fester an Carl.

"Wollen wir nicht lieber zurück ins Zimmer?"

"Wir können auch zum See reiten..."

"Gute Idee..." Carl lächelte auf ihn hinab. "Na komm."

Gabriel ließ sich hochziehen und dackelte zu seinem Hengst, um ihn zu satteln.

Auch Carl sattelte sein Pferd und kurz darauf waren sie unterwegs.

Der frische Wind tat Gabriel gut und vertrieb die Reste seines Katers nach und nach.

Auch Carl genoss den langsamen Ritt und bald darauf waren sie am See angekommen.

Gabriel verlor keine Zeit, sondern stieg rasch ab und zog sich dann auch schon aus, um sich ins kühle Nass zu stürzen, um endlich einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Carl beobachtete ihn dabei und war erstaunt, wie kräftig der Körper des Jüngeren schon wieder war.

Vor allem machte ihm die Kälte des Wassers nichts mehr aus, ließ ihn, im Gegenteil sogar regelrecht aufblühen. "Na komm schon Carl! Sei kein Feigling...das Wasser ist herrlich!", rief Gabriel ihm zu.

Nur langsam begann Carl sich auszuziehen, schämte er sich nun sogar etwas für seinen Körper.

Zumal Gabriel ihn unverwandt ansah und wartete.

Schließlich überwand sich Carl und stürzte sich dann zu Gabriel ins Wasser.

Der quietschte vergnügt und versuchte Carl kurz unterzutauchen.

Dieser jedoch wich geschickt aus und schwamm von ihm weg.

Also tauchte Gabriel geschickt unter und versuchte ihn am Fussgelenk zu packen und runter zu ziehen.

Doch wieder nahm Carl Flucht vor ihm und lachte dann, als Gabriel wie ein begossener Pudel auftauchte.

Und wild Wasser ausspuckte. "Moo, du bist gemein", schimpfte er wie ein Rohrspatz und hechtete Carl hinter her.

"Ich? Ich schütze mich nur...", grinste Carl und stürmte davon.

Van Helsing folgte ihm weiter und schien wieder sorglos wie eh und je.

Schließlich konnte Carl nicht mehr und blieb im seichten Wasser am Ufer sitzen.

Gabriel ging vor ihm in die Lauer.

Doch Carl reagierte nicht, hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Mit ein paar Wasserspritzern versuchte van Helsing ihn aufzuschrecken.

Doch Carl reagierte noch immer nicht.

Schliesslich konnte er klamme, kühle Finger um sein Fussgelenk spüren, auch wenn Gabriel noch immer in der selben Entfernung auf der Lauer lag.

"Was machst du da?", fragte Carl ohne seine Augen zu öffnen.

"Ich spritz dich nass...", meinte Gabriel blubbernd, der Griff um Carls Fussgelenk wurde fester und begann ihn herab zu ziehen.

"Lass meinen Fuß los...", murrte Carl und blickte Gabriel nun an.

Der kniete sich nun auf und sah Carl verwirrt an, da er den anderen nicht angefasst hatte.

"Was?" Carl versuchte sein Bein zu bewegen, bekam es aber nicht frei. "Was ist das?"

Nun war van Helsing alarmiert, doch im selben Moment wurde Carl ruckartig zurück ins tiefere Wasser gezogen.

Ein Schrei verließ die Kehle des Ordensbruders, aber dann war er stumm, als er realisierte, was soeben passierte.

Etwas hatte seinen Fuss schmerzhaft umklammert und zerrte ihn in die Tiefe. Gabriel reagierte sofort und sprintete aus dem Wasser, um einen Dolch aus seiner Halterung am Sattel zu reissen und zurück zu Carl zu hechten.

Dieser versuchte sich verzweifelt zu befreien, was jedoch sinnlos war.

Und langsam wurde sein Sauerstoff knapp, seine Lungen begannen bereit zu protestieren und verlangen nach frischer Luft.

Carl hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Todesangst und versuchte immer wieder seinen Fuß frei zu bekommen.

Unscharf konnte er erkennen, was da unten war, was ihn festhielt. Lange schwarze Tentakel hatten nach ihm gegriffen und fassten nun nach, hinterliessen brennende Stellen auf seinem Körper.

Carl wollte schreien, aber die Luft war aus seinen Lungen gewichen und nun merkte er, wie ihm langsam schwindelig wurde, der Sauerstoffmangel sich bemerkbar machte.

Doch da erkannte er neben sich ein scheinbar helles Licht, das auch die Kälte des Wassers vertrieb. Der Schein kam näher und beleuchtete auch das Ungeheuer der Tiefe, welches einen markerschütternden Schrei ob der Helligkeit von sich gab, Carl aber nicht los ließ. Gabriel tauchte also tiefer herab und rammte den Dolch in einen der Fangarme, wodurch Carl endlich frei kam. Sofort schnappte ihn van Helsing und zog ihn zurück zur Wasseroberfläche.

Doch trotz dessen blieb Carl bewusstlos und atmete nicht.

Langsam spürte auch van Helsing bleierne Schwere in seinen Gliedern, aber er schaffte seinen Freund zurück ans Ufer und rollte ihn auf den Rücken. "Carl! Carl, sag doch was!"

Doch immer noch keine Reaktion des anderen. Er wurde blasser und auch seine Atmung hatte noch nicht wieder eingesetzt.

Gabriel überlegte, bis ihm endlich wieder einfiel was zu tun war. Eine Hand unter Carls Kinn, um den Kopf zu überstrecken und dann begann Gabriel vorsichtig damit Luft in seine Lungen zu blasen. Nach jedem Beatmungsstoss folgte der Kontrollblick zu Carls Brust, doch jene wollte sich einfach nicht wieder von selbst heben. "Komm schon...", flüsterte van Helsing, während er mit den Wiederbelebungsmassnahmen fortfuhr.

Aber es tat sich nichts, langsam wurde Carls Haut eiskalt und seine Lippen Blau.

"Verdammt!", fluchte Gabriel und legte die Hände fest auf Carls Brustkorb und legte mehr Kraft in die Herzmassage. "Wenn du mir hier abkratzt, folg ich dir eigenhändig", drohte er schon mit Tränen in den Augen.


End file.
